Every Rose Has It's Thorns
by Eclarelover96
Summary: Hi everyone, just thought I would try and write my first Eclare/Cake fanfiction. It starts off with Clare and Jake dating but things go wrong and they eventually break up. While Clare looks for comfort, Eli is there to help her. Will their newly found friendship lead to more, or will they just stay friends?
1. Prologue

_Every Rose Has It's Thorn_

_**Author's Note: Hey Guys, I wrote this prologue near the end of October and never really had the chance to type it up and upload it. I hope you like it so far and want me to continue writing it. The idea for this just popped into my head and I figured might as well try and see where it goes. Leave me a review or pm me what you think and whether or not I should keep updating or just stop right here. Enjoy Degrassi fans! (: **_

_Prologue _

_Clare's P.O.V._

_It was a rainy Sunday in Canada and an anxious Clare Edwards looked outside of her window. Clare was so lost in thought that she did not hear the rapid knocking on her door. "Come in." was all she managed to say before her best friends Alli and Jenna came barging in. "Clarebear, you need to get out of here soon. Your date with Jake is in an hour and you're still not ready!" Jenna brightly smiled as she and Alli started to go through her closet. She was glad her friends really cared about this. "You guys it's not a big deal, it's just another date." They stared at her in disbelief before they screamed and replied at the same time, "Clare this is a huge deal! It's your 1 year anniversary with Jake." The girls stared back at one another for a moment then quickly started cracking up. "Okay that's enough; let's get Clare ready for tonight." Alli boldly said as she held up the perfect outfit that Clare could wear. Both girls squealed in delight when they saw what Alli had picked out. "That is perfect Alli! Do you think Jake will like it?" She slightly paused before her friends reassured her, "He would be crazy not to like it." Clare felt a bit better afterwards and she started getting ready with the help of Jenna and Alli. She put on the sparkly purple dress and black high-heels. They curled Clare's hair making it extra bouncy, just the way Jake liked it and applied a smoky grey eye shadow to her dazzling blue eyes. She also put on mascara, some slick black eye liner, and a shiny rosy pink lip gloss. Clare looked back at herself and was rather impressed with how good she looked. "Now for the finishing touches." said Alli before she placed a diamond necklace around her neck along with matching earrings. "There, now you are date ready for Jake, Clarebear." stated Jenna before drawing Clare in for a hug. "Okay guys let's not get all gushy here" said Alli right before she gestured towards the door indicating that she was leaving shortly. "Don't forget to take plenty of pictures for us and tell us ALL the details! Call if you need anything or if something goes wrong, which it won't." Both girls left Clare alone to think about tonight herself. She couldn't help but feel something was going to go wrong tonight. Little did she know that this would be both the best and worst night of her life. _

_**Author's Note: Hope you liked this little intro to the possible story behind this! If I get some good feedback or good amount of views by Friday I will be sure to update the first official chapter. Thanks for the support, bye for now! **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hello readers, sorry for not updating for so long. I had to put my fanfictions on hiatus for a while due to homework, but not to worry I am back and will be updating at least 2 or 3 times a week. This fanfic is one of my more fun ones and will be filled with drama. In the time I was gone I thought of some really good ideas for one shots for both Degrassi and this other show Hollywood Heights, and if you don't watch it you should because it's an amazing show. This first chapter will focus on Eli's P.O.V. and the second one will be going onto the date. After chapter two the P.O.V.'s will be in both Clare and Eli's perspective. Be sure to leave me a review or pm me. Enjoy! (: **_

_Chapter 1 _

_Eli's P.O.V._

_Lately things haven't been going so well for me. I have two of my best friends Imogen, and Fiona mad at me for the way I've been acting out. My ex that I still have feelings for hasn't talked to me in exactly a year today and is going out with my enenmy, Jake Martin. Can this get any worse? Well, it just did. Clare Edwards, my ex-girlfriend was walking down the hallway all giddy with the rotten Jake. It sickened me to watch those two together because in all honestly I thought Clare was so much better for me than for him. 'Stop thinking like that. It's not good for you.' I had to keep telling myself. In the past year I had gone to counseling when we found out I was bipolar. All the stress of losing my beloved Julia who died nearly two years ago led to my hoarding and other things I was dealing with at the time. That built up and over time I collapsed and started flipping out at people and when I was at my most vulnerable state Clare left me just hanging. In a way I was still angry at her for that but realized it wasn't all her fault, it was me that drove her away. Being shaken from my thoughts by Imogen startled me a little but I quickly put on a fake smile. Despite the fact that I was pretending to be okay on the outside, I was truly a mess because today was the one year anniversary of my break-up with Clare. After being constantly reminded of my crazy actions in the past year I tried putting those feelings aside and focused on the current situation. All I needed was a little bit of convincing that I had changed and was thankful to have Fiona and Imogen in my corner. They were amazing for sticking by my side this whole time and didn't leave when they found out I was bipolar. "Still thinking about her? You don't need her Eli, you are so much better without her and you have changed for the better this past year." If reading minds was a superpower, Imogen would posses that power. She could read anyone, especially me like an open book. Even though she is mad at me for my behavior, she still knew I needed her today of all days and tried cheering me up. Little at the time did I know someone on the other side of the lockers was listening to our conversation. "I know, but it's still hard and it hurts. You know I still have feelings for her and probably always will." There was nothing much anyone could do to take me out of my slump; I just had to cope with it on my own. As if on cue, Fiona came around the corner and joined us on our walk down the hallway. "Am I on time?" She looked back over at Imogen and then I knew that the two of them had something up their sleeves. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked out of curiosity and was given the silent treatment by the two. Passing looks back and forth that said, 'Should we tell him?' Fiona finally spoke up and said, "We are both going to stick by you the whole day and make sure you don't skip school." I sighed and tried objecting to the idea but they didn't even let me speak one sentence. "But, I-" The both of them grabbed my arms and walked me into the direction of our first class of the day. "No buts Eli, you are going to be here all day with us. We are not letting you leave and give her the satisfaction of you being too cowardly to stick around today." I knew deep down that they were right and only had the best intentions for me. It was still pretty clear that I had feelings for Clare and they tried being careful when the topic of her was brought up. Just the mention of her name created a tension between the three of us because they really hated her for the way she left me heartbroken and didn't even try talking to me at all. They thought she was a total slut (excuse my language) for hooking up with someone the night of our break-up. I at least thought she could have picked someone better than Jake. Heck, anyone but him. When finally giving into Fiona and Imogen's plan I promised them that I wouldn't skip that day, no matter how much I wanted to. Knowing that they would be there for me and not just leave at anytime was somewhat comforting. After all, I left like I owed them something for putting up with all my drama. By the time we got to our first period class they had me laughing and the depressing day forgotten, for the time._

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! The next one I will start writing right away and in the epilogue I mentioned that this would be both the worst and best night of Clare's life and I have it all figured out. If you want a hint pm me and I will gladly tell you something. I accept constructive criticism, feedback, and ideas in reviews you will be sure to leave. The more views I get the sooner I will be inspired to write! (: One last thing before I go write chapter number two. Would you guys like me to write shorter chapters that are 600-1000 words? (since I could update those faster) Or longer ones that are 1200-2000 words? (those would take longer and I would update less) Leave that in your review and let me know, I don't really mind writing long or short chapters, whatever you guys like. Until next time wonderful readers! **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Hello readers, hope you enjoyed reading chapter one as much as I loved writing it! This chapter will solely focus on Clare's P.O.V. and in the later chapters their perspectives will be in the same chapter. I also know it was kind of depressing and this will be less sad and filled with drama. I am especially excited for you guys to find out why/how this is the worst and best night of Clare's life. Just an FYI I will be updating this 2-3 times a week or as best as I can. I don't have much to say so I hope you will love reading this chapter and be sure to leave me a review. If you ever have any ideas or there is something you don't like that I wrote in my fanfic let me know in a pm and I will try my best to listen. All your opinions matter to me, thanks for being awesome guys! (: **_

_Chapter 2 _

_Clare's P.O.V._

_I noticed Jake was slightly late in picking me up but shook it off and thought he must be stuck in traffic. Just when I thought I was going to lose my mind he came knocking at my door with a bouquet of flowers. All my worries instantly washed away the minute I saw his face and the hug he gave me I just wanted to melt into it. He was in a fancy dress shirt, and pants making sure to let me know we were going somewhere rather expensive to celebrate our anniversary. This was one of the many reasons I loved him, he really knew how to make me feel special and treat me right. 'Eli may have been sweet but he never took me out to places like these. But it is the thought that counts.' I was a little surprised and bewildered when this thought popped into my head. He had not been my favorite topic to talk about after our break-up. Then it hit me, this was also the one year anniversary of our break-up and that night I ran into Jake and we just connected. He had moved back into town with his dad a few weeks before and that was the first time I had seen him in 3 years. I was thankful he was there to help me stop thinking about about my psychotic ex-boyfriend, Eli Goldsworthy and his unforgettable actions. Even thought I felt bad for just leaving him at his worst, it still had to be done since I could no longer take him and his drama. Pushing those thoughts out of my head and trying to stay positive I suddenly remembered Jake was still with me and why he was actually here. "Well we better get going if we still want our reservations." He said more to himself, chuckling and didn't seem to notice that I wasn't completely paying attention. My attention was focusing on the sudden rush of thoughts about Eli and I started to think about what I over heard him say to Imogen Marino and Fiona Coyne today, his two best friends. It was right before first period and I had just parted with Jake. My class was in that direction and I stopped in my tracks when I heard who was speaking and the conversation was getting interesting. It seemed like Imogen was speaking but it was hard to tell. But the person said, "Still thinking about her? You don't need her Eli, you are so much better without her and you have changed for the better this past year." Hearing his name confirmed my suspicions that it was in fact him. His next words caught me off guard. "I know, but it's still hard and it hurts. You know I still have feelings for her and probably always will." Although he didn't specifically say my name it wasn't too hard to figure out. 'Why do I keep doing this to myself? Just as something good happens in my life I HAVE to think of him and then I have second thoughts. Curse you Eli Goldsworthy!' Anger started to bubble up inside of me but I tried not to let the thought of him ruin my special night out with my boyfriend. It was mostly a silent car ride and Jake refused to tell me where we were going no matter how much I begged him, he still wouldn't budge. "Please tell me where we're going Jake. I'm dying to know." He simply smiled and shook his head. "Now that would ruin the surprise, don't you think Clare? It was hard getting these reservations but I love spoiling you." His words left me speechless and I just gave him a kiss on the cheek as my response. When we finally got there he opened the door for me like a gentlemen and we found our way inside hand in hand. Once our orders were taken we talked about anything until the food got there and started eating. "Jake you really went all out for this date. You really didn't have to-" Before I could even finish what I was going to say he interrupted me. "Don't even mention it. My girl deserves the best and it is a special night after all. Let's just have fun and enjoy it." I smiled and loved how he always knew the right things to say. "Awh, that's so sweet of you. You're the best boyfriend ever Jake." We shared a quick peck over the table and went back to eating the first course of our dinner. As the night went on we made our way over to the dance floor and danced with the soft music playing. 'This is all so perfect. Dinner was delicious, well the first course anyway. That sounds so fancy, I love it!' I was feeling really happy and this night was going better than expected. One of the waitresses called us back over to our table letting us know the third and final course was ready. By the time we were done eating it was already 9 o'clock and I was so glad I took the time to finish all my homework earlier in the weekend, allowing me to stay out with Jake until at least 11. But I didn't want our wonderful night to end just yet. Lucky for me Jake suggested we get dessert and go dancing once more. Willingly I accepted his offer and ordered something quickly off the menu wanting Jake all to myself again. It wasn't long after that our dessert arrived and looked mighty appetizing. Right when I was about to dig in some girl with long dark curly hair wearing a tight and super short skanky dress (again sorry for the language) made her way over to our table. At first I didn't recognize her and didn't pay much attention, being too absorbed as to why she was here. She placed her hands all over Jake's chest and sat down in his lap. "Hey baby, what are you doing here?" What happened next I was not prepared for. She kissed Jake, my boyfriend, right in front of ME, as if I wasn't even in the room. Clearing my throat they broke apart and Jake did everything he could to meet my gaze. Seeing he wasn't going to say much any time soon I decided to break the silence. "What's going on?" Looking over at him, his face was as red as a tomato and I was starting to get angry. "Jake…." Still no answer I tried one final time. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" I demanded and that's when the girl spoke up. "Gladly." She paused and then began, "Your boyfriend here, also my boyfriend, has been cheating on you with me for the last 3 months. Since you wouldn't do the deed with him, he found me." I didn't know what to believe. "EXCUSE ME! Are you serious right now?! My boyfriend would never in a millions years cheat on me! Right Jake?" Finally he met my eyes and hesitantly said, "Well…." In that moment I knew this was the truth and no lie. "How could you? I NEVER thought you would cheat on me!" Jake avoided my question and went in a different direction. "I love you Clare. I never meant to hurt you." That was when I let my anger get the best of me and I exploded with hurt and rage. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU LOVE ME JAKE MARTIN! You cheat on me with that skank Bianca DeSousa." Next thing I knew my dessert was in my hands and I held it there for a second. "Just tell me one thing, why Jake? Why?" Waiting for a reply I dumped the cake on his head, smearing it everywhere, even on his clothes. I then stormed out of the restaurant and made my way across the street making sure to take off my high heels. A few minutes later I heard the low rumble of a truck's engine following me and glanced over to see it was Jake, alone this time driving slowly keeping up with my pace. Heels, jacket, and purse in hand I started running faster but it was no use, Jake caught up to me and pleaded for me to get in. "Come on Clare, let me explain." When I didn't reply he tried to make a compromise. "Okay… no, scratch that. Let me at least give you a ride home, it's getting chilly and you can't walk home alone in the dark at this late hour." It was no use; I was not going to get in that car with him. "Just leave me alone, you have done enough! I HATE YOU JAKE MARTIN!" And with that remark he became angry himself and said, "Clare stop being such a drama queen. You know that nobody else wants you, right? Be thankful you had me, but you being you just had to screw that up, probably the only other relationship you'll have other than that freak Eli Goldsworthy." He spat that name and drove away fast leaving me in tears and a sudden gust of wind picked up at the speed of his driving. I ran the rest of the way home and opened the front door out of breath. Peering down at the watch around my wrist I sighed in relief when I noticed it was only 10:30, making my curfew with some time to spare. Not that it mattered, since my parents would be out for a while. I made my way over to the living room and slumped down into an arm chair. "Everything okay Clarebear?" I sat frozen in my seat unable to move. The voice that spoke out so suddenly nearly gave me a heart attack and I had not heard it in so long. Checking to make sure I wasn't just imagining it I turned around and there stood someone I really needed right now. Out of pure shock and excitement I yelled out, "DARCY?!" Running over I gave my older sister a big hug. I had not seen her in years since she moved to Kenya. "Hey kiddo." She said as she wrapped me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. That night there was no sleep in my household. My sister and I spent the night catching up talking. We cried, we laughed, we watched girly movies and did everything sisters were supposed to do; spend time together. _

_**Author's Note: Hello readers did you like it? This took me two hours to write and it was so worth it! You guys are awesome and the next 2 chapters will be up tomorrow night I promise. Did you like the night's surprises and the sudden return of Clare's older sister Darcy. I just felt she needed to come back at that moment. Well be sure to review and until next time. (: **_

_**P.S. You guys are awesome and I love all of you! **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Hello everyone, here is a shorter chapter in Eli's point of view with how he coped with the day. Pretty soon he and Clare will run into each other and that is when the story starts to get more interesting and some drama must happen! Be sure to review or pm me with any possible ideas, and feedback. If you didn't like something I wrote earlier or want me to change it I will try my best. Other than that hope you like reading this chapter. Enjoy! (:**_

_Chapter 3 _

_Eli's P.O.V._

_The ear piercing screech of the alarm clock had woken me up and I was still half asleep when I pounded on the clock so it would stop ringing. Last night didn't go as smoothly as I hoped it would. When I was out jogging for the night there was this loud noise that at first I couldn't quite make out. My headphones were in with the music blasting and my iPod sitting in the pocket of my sweatshirt. I slowed down my pace to a walk and shut the music off and briefly listened for any further movements in the distance. After waiting a few minutes there was only silence and I began to wonder if I in fact had heard a noise. Going back to my running the noise came again, but this time it was right down the street from it. Taking a shortcut through some shrubs my curiosity got the best of me and I just had to go and investigate. The scene right in front of my eyes that was about to unravel surprised me, but it was more the person's behavior that shocked me. In front a building that appeared to be a restaurant came out a distressed Clare Edwards bursting through the glass double doors. She was breathless and held her shoes in her hands and kept sprinting ahead as if someone was chasing or running after her. I leisurely made my way out of the bushes and followed her making sure to make no sounds so that she would not feel that anyone was in fact walking behind her. It was not long before a car pulled over to the side of the road near Clare. At first I didn't recognize the voice but it was no other than Jake Martin. This confused me to no extent and left me wondering what the hell was going on here. Almost slapping myself for not realizing this sooner I bolted into the woods not wanting to risk being seen by the two. 'I mean how awkward would it be if Clare looked back and saw me just feet behind her?' Even if it was pitch black there was still a striking chance of being seen. Shifting slightly forward in the woods doing my best to avoid any twigs or noise for that matter I could hear their conversation perfectly now. "Come on Clare, let me explain." Her silence gave me the idea that they got in a fight. Keen to hear what she would say I inched a little closer to them. Okay… no, scratch that. Let me at least give you a ride home, it's getting chilly and you can't walk home alone in the dark at this late hour." Clearly Clare didn't want to talk to him, 'doesn't he know when to stop?' Her sudden tone was cold and full of venom directed to her boyfriend. "Just leave me alone, you have done enough! I HATE YOU JAKE MARTIN!" This outburst caught me off guard leaving the impression that maybe they had broken up. The old me would have loved this and gone running back to Clare the minute I found out but something was holding me back. 'You're better now. She doesn't want or need you, just let it go and stop ease dropping.' The temptation was too great so I stayed right in my spot as if my feet were glued to the ground. "Clare stop being such a drama queen. You know that nobody else wants you, right? Be thankful you had me, but you being you just had to screw that up, probably the only other relationship you'll have other than that freak Eli Goldsworthy." Next Jake spoke and left me shocked and my ears perked up when he mentioned my name, rather rudely. He drove away in anger and this really had me feeling heartbroken. When she started crying I wanted to go over and comfort her but it took all my strength to stay in my spot. She got up and ran the rest of the way to her house I following close behind in the shadows to make sure she was okay and got home safely. Completely forgetting about my run I looked at the time and rushed home myself, not thinking it would be this late. To save time I took a shortcut through the neighbor's yard and shut the front door gently behind me. Both my parents were asleep so I wouldn't be in trouble for just coming home at this hour. I climbed the stairs feeling hurt and disappointment. At least on the bright side my day wasn't nearly as bad. Fiona and Imogen managed to keep me in school for the day. After thinking about the night's events for a while I felt tired and decided to go to bed. The next day would definitely be a memorable one for me._

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry this was a little on the short side but the next one will be longer I promise. And I did not mean to make Eli sound like a complete stalker in this chapter, just thought I might put that out there. Sorry if you found this rather boring but it had to happen, you'll understand in the chapters to come. Leave me a review please. Til next time! **_

_**P.S. The next chapter may or may not be up tonight, no promises! **_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Hello wonderful readers! Right after posting chapter 3 I started on the fourth one since I was feeling inspired. Thanks for all the positive feedback! I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but expect at least 10 and there could even be a possible sequel to this. ;) Be sure to review and enjoy the chapter, things will really start to come together soon. **_

_**P.S. From time to time there might be some swearing, so just be warned. But I'll do my best to avoid that, don't want anyone to feel offended or stop reading because of that. On that note, keep reading! **_

_Chapter 4 _

_Clare's P.O.V._

_That day I didn't bother going to school. My parents were still gone for some odd reason and didn't even call, but that was the least of my worries. Darcy was home and I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could. There was also the possibility of running into Jake and I did not want to deal with him right now. The more I could put things off, the better. In a way, my life was a mess and I was fine with it since I had my older sister back. We look a girl's day out and caught each other up what was going on in the other's life. When my sister heard what happened with me and Jake she was surprised and called him an ass if he couldn't see just how special I was and what he had lost. The big part I left out of our conversation was Eli. It's not that I hated him that much, it is just that he has been on my mind a lot lately and I was having mixed feelings. 'Why does life have to be so confusing?' I asked myself but pushed the question out of my thoughts and went back to the relaxing day. Darcy and I had went out shopping in the morning, gotten our hair and nails done and went out to lunch around noon. That's when I got an alarming text from Alli. "Where the hell are you Clare? We have a presentation that counts for 50% of our final grade and you are not here! The teacher will fail our whole group if you don't show. Hurry wherever you are, please!" With that I mentally slapped myself in the face for forgetting this and instantly felt bad. I had to make it to school and fast, Darcy and I could finish this later or some other day. She noticed the panicked look on my face and asked what was wrong. "Nothing serious but I totally forgot about this presentation I had to do today. It counts as 50% of our final grade and if I don't show up the teacher will fail my whole group! Sorry Darc, we have to finish this later. Please drive me there now?" She nodded understandably and paid for our meals and rushed out the door with our bags and drove me to school. When I ran into the room I was just in time because the teacher had just called my group to go up. Everyone turned around and I looked back at Alli who flashed me a smile and motioned me towards them. "Okay everyone, let's go. We have no time to waste." The teacher said and we began setting up our presentation and then came lunch after that class but I skipped considering I just ate. On the way to my locker I bumped into Jake, the last person I wanted to see right now. "Hey Clare, how are you?" He casually said as if nothing was wrong. Inside I was fuming but did not want to let it show. "How can you ask me that? After everything that happened last night…?" My tone slightly rose as I spoke and a few people looked over. Jake pleaded with me, "Please Clare, can we just talk? Give me a chance to explain myself?" The grin on his face made him look stupid and I debated whether I should listen what he has to say or not. For all I know it could just be more lies upon other lies. Heck our whole relationship was probably a lie, what a year wasted, but I was blinded by love to see it. "What could you possibly have to explain that I don't already know?" I gave him a stern look and he just kept going with this innocent act. "You don't know the whole story. Just hear me out, I still love you." When he said that last part it made me cringe. But I finally gave in and would only listen to what he had to say. "Okay, fine. But that's it I just listen. Don't expect anything from me in return." Jake nodded his head and dragged me into a more deserted part of the hallways. "Thank you, I promise you won't-" Before he could even finish I put my hand up to silence him. "Don't." Was all I said and he proceeded with what "story" he had. "Clare you have to trust me on this!" I couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter and a smirk plastered on my face not long after. My arms folded over my chest and I soon doubted that I made the right decision in listening what he possibly had to say. "I wasn't with Bianca because I wanted to, she was blackmailing me. She is mixed up with this gang and they saw us once together and assumed we were together. The ring leader or whatever he is called got jealous and started threatening me. He found out about everyone I was close to in my personal life and he also threatened you. He said that if I slept with Bianca behind your back for a while that he wouldn't go after anyone in my life. I'm so sorry Clare, I tried telling you so many times but I just couldn't. I didn't want to or mean to do it, I was just protecting you. But that's not even all of it…" When his voice trailed off I broke from my trance. 'Damn he has me believing his story! Why why why?' But everything he just told me kept ringing in my ears. "Okay…." Was all that came out of my shocked mouth. "This guy, Vince started wanting more from me. He wanted me to sell drugs at school but when I refused he pulled out a gun so I had no choice. In the process of selling them I got curious and tried them one time, and got addicted but I stopped weeks ago. That night at the restaurant Bianca probably saw us together and took that as her chance to ruin us. I'm sorry Clare; I am not into her but looks like she likes me or something. Please tell me you believe me!" There was a glint of hope in his eyes but it shortly left and was replaced by anger with the words that came out of my mouth. "Nice story. How long did it take you to make it up? I still want nothing to do with you, and this just shows how desperate you are! Now, don't bother me ever again. Get out of the way Jake, I'm leaving." He had gotten a hold of my arm and was tightly gripping it. "You aren't going anywhere." I broke free from his grip and was relieved when Alli came out of the shadows. "Clare there you are. Where have you been? I have been looking for you all of lunch! And you never told me what happened last night, how did it go?" She winked over at us but noticed the tension and quickly pulled me aside with her. "What's going on? Is everything okay?" I couldn't take it anymore. The tears came flowing down my face and onto my cheeks. "I'm sorry, I can't do this right now. I have to go!" And with that I ran out of the hallway and into the gym, wanting to be alone. _

_**Author's Note: Hello readers, I would have posted this last night but I literally just finished the whole thing this morning. Hope you enjoy and the next chapter will be up later tonight. Leave me a review letting me know what you think/want to happen in upcoming chapters. Until then. Love you all! (: **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Here it is the chapter where Clare and Eli finally talk face to face, the first time in a whole year. (Since their break-up) There will be some drama of course, but you shouldn't expect any less of me by now. Hope this lives up to your expectations or is even better. Be sure to review and I will have chapters 6 and 7 up really soon. **_

_**P.S. I will also update my other fanfic this week and possibly post some oneshots as well. Until then! (:**_

_Chapter 5 _

_Clare's P.O.V._

_The gym was nice and peaceful. It really was perfect for being alone and wanting to cry your eyes out without anyone else seeing. I made my way over to the deserted bleachers and took a seat farthest from the door. For a few minutes I sat in silence and just thought about how things had gone from good to bad so quickly. 'Do I forgive Jake and give him a second chance? Or do I throw away everything we had and move on?' Those two questions kept racing in my mind and I really had some time to think to myself. For the time being I had stopped crying and tried focusing on the more positive things. My head was in my hands and I stared at the floor completely zoned out and not paying much attention towards my surroundings. As I lifted my head, out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw someone or something move in the other end of the gym. Slowly turning my head towards that direction, I saw someone running on the treadmill. They had ear buds in and couldn't hear me inching slightly forward. From an angle it looked like Eli but I shook that thought from my mind. He was never one to work out so it didn't make sense that it would be him. But it in fact was Eli. I got a glance at his face when he turned to get his water but luckily he did not notice me. Trying to walk away unnoticed was a bit of a struggle. When I wasn't looking I tripped backwards on a cord and hit the floor pretty loudly. Of course I just had to say "Ow!" really loudly nearly exposing my presence in the room. My first intention was to stay where I was on the ground put decided to bolt around the back of the bleachers. Waiting in silence for a few minutes I began to make my way out when suddenly a pair of green eyes met mine. Pulling out his ear buds in clear shock he said, "Clare?" I came out of my hiding place in the bleachers shortly after and stumbled a little. "Hi." He mirrored my short hi and took a seat on the bleachers motioning me to sit with him. "What are you doing in here?" I looked over at him for a minute and then burst into tears. _

_Eli's P.O.V._

_I really wasn't in the mood to deal with people so I decided to skip lunch and run things off. Before I left my locker I made sure to have my iPod and ear buds. In high hopes of being alone in the gym for the hour I left my locker. With my luck there was someone else in there. I didn't bother checking either it was just some girl in the bleachers not even paying attention. 'Well this isn't so bad… I'm practically alone.' For the next few minutes I got warmed up and made my way over to the treadmill. Getting lost in my music I heard a faint noise in the background. After turning around to see what it was there was nothing or no one in sight. Settling on the fact that it may have just been my imagination I just went back to exercising, but somewhat more aware of my surroundings. Nothing happened for a while but then there came this scratching noise again and again. It was starting to bug me so I went to investigate the sound this time making sure to do a thorough check. The first place I looked was the bleachers and who I saw down there took me by surprise. Once our eyes met I called her name. "Clare?" With great confusion I took a step back allowing her to come out and was curious to what she had to say. "Hi." She awkwardly said and took a seat on the bleachers next to me. What happened next I was not prepared for. Clare had burst into tears when I asked her what she was doing in here. I didn't know what to do so I tried my best in comforting her. "Hey, what's wrong?" She finally let out a sigh and looked like she had a lot to say and I was willing to listen. _

_Clare's P.O.V._

_I didn't know exactly what came over me and just made me cry like that in front of Eli. Somehow I knew that part of the reason was the run in with Jake I had earlier and the other part was thinking about Eli so much lately and finally getting to see him. 'Why now of all times, couldn't it have been when I wasn't crying?' The mere thought of me crying to Eli and telling him all my problems would have been crazy a few weeks ago, but now it wasn't so surprising. He was after all my boyfriend at one time and we weren't always this broken apart. I wanted nothing more than to hug him but he was here to listen to what I had to say not feel pity for me. "It's a long story. But if you have time I'll gladly tell you." With his permission I made sure to tell him all the details about how Jake was cheating on me and how our disastrous date went the other night. By the time I reached the end and explained everything to him we were hugging and he held this horrified look on his face, but then again who could really blame him? It felt really good to let all this out and tell someone. But somehow I found more comfort in telling him then my other two best friends. Then it dawned on me that they had no idea what happened and were probably worried sick about me. Even though I didn't want to go I knew that I would have to really soon. There were just a few more things I had to say to Eli. _

_Eli's P.O.V._

_I could not believe the things I was hearing about Jake and what lies he had made up just to cover his tracks. 'How pathetic can you get? I mean if I were him I would never have cheated on Clare and just leave her alone but he can't even do that.' Turning my full attention back to Clare I eagerly listened to her and watched as she at times cried and put on a brave face. Inside I knew she must be breaking and wanted nothing more than to unload this on someone, but I was slightly surprised but glad that she picked to confide in me. After a few more minutes she finished and at this point we were hugging each other and just too comfortable to really move. I was at a loss for words and felt an even deeper hatred for Jake than I already had. 'He had it all and was the one to screw it all up, not Clare.' Suddenly she got up from our embrace and looked like she had forgotten something. I knew that she would have to leave soon anyway and didn't take it too personally. "Hey I know we both have to go but one more thing before you leave." She nodded her head encouragingly towards me and waited patiently for my response. "We both have been through a lot and I just wanted to know if this was a onetime thing or if this meant we were possibly friends again?" Once that question left my mouth Clare jumped to answer it as if her chance to respond would disappear in thin air. "Of course, we're friends." I was relieved by her response and instantly grinned letting her know I was happy by what she had just told me. "I hoped you would say that." She let out a small laugh and I joined her in that. Soon after we shook hands and parted ways. This had in fact been a good day and so worth skipping lunch/class for._

_Clare's P.O.V._

_My heart began to melt when he asked me if we were friends after this and I leaped at the chance to answer his question. I was kind of hoping he would ask instead of me having to do it myself, it just made things less awkward in a way. Once we shook hands we left the gym and each went in different directions down the hallway. There was no way anyone could ruin my day now. Not even Jake I thought would bother me much, I had Eli back in my corner and that felt great. My old feelings came rushing back when we were talking that afternoon and I was happy about that. When I was making my way down the hallway towards the lockers so I could get my missed work for that day someone grabbed me from behind dragging me into a dark room and slamming the door behind. I heard a click of lights and started to feel frightened. But once I saw who it was my nerves instantly calmed down. _

_**Author's Note: I hope that you liked this chapter. It was a little depressing but it will get better and really soon. They won't get together right away since they just became friends again, just a little heads up. I don't want to make anyone angry by that but it is what it is. If I get enough reviews I will post a bonus chapter this week! And if anyone has questions, comments, or concerns about the story or anything in general be sure to pm me. Love you all!**_

_**P.S. You will find out who snatched Clare into a classroom in the beginning of the next chapter. If you have any guesses as to who the person (or people) are, leave it in a review or pm me. And sorry if you hated this chapter, it didn't go completely as planned! Sorry.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Hello readers. Going to keep this brief so you can go straight to reading. The last chapter did not go as planned, I had something better but I completely forgot what it was supposed to be like. Sorry if you felt disappointed or just didn't like it, this one will be better I promise. This chapter will also be in Clare's P.O.V. only. It will go back to the format such as in the last chapter with both of their P.O.V.'s. Be sure to review or pm with any ideas, questions, or concerns you may have. Thanks for reading and being so kind. Enjoy, and until next time. (:**_

_Chapter 6 _

_Clare's P.O.V._

_My first instinct was to scream but that would do no good. The person that had me surely meant no harm, or at least that's the way I saw it. When I was walking down the hallway after my talk with Eli someone had grabbed me from behind and dragged me into an empty classroom. It must have been after school but I had no idea since I hadn't been there all day and skipped the rest of my classes for the day. In the hallways it was nearly deserted with just a few lingering students keen to go home. The room I was in at first was pretty dark but soon was filled with a burning bright light. I turned in awe to see Jenna and Alli standing right in front of me with their arms crossed over their chests waiting impatiently for me to say something. "Well?" One of them said with a serious look. "What?" I echoed feeling confused as ever. "Will someone tell me what's going on?" Both my friends sat down and indicated I do the same. "Come on Clare you know what we want to know." They gave me looks and then suddenly a light bulb went off in my head giving me an idea of what they wanted to talk about. "You want to know about my night with Jake, right?" Alli took the lead in the discussion and glared at me with a face that screamed, 'Duh!' "Yeah, you never bothered to call or text us the other night! And you didn't show up at school until our presentation which I had to call you for. Then after that you disappeared and skipped the rest of our classes. Is something going on with Jake that you didn't tell us about?" Jenna couldn't keep the smile from cracking on her face and both my best friends gave me a wink. I knew what they were getting at and wanted to avoid the topic. "No there is nothing going on. And don't you dare go there, we did NOT have sex." I quickly stated that wanting to make it perfectly clear that we didn't do what they thought we might be doing. "But just to let you know everything is fine between me and Jake." That last part I had to try my best not to cringe at. I was disgusted with saying his name and didn't want to worry my friends with this right now. It was a struggle to let alone tell Eli, but filling them in on the story would take all the energy out of me. And I also wanted to keep this from them on purpose. They would just judge every little thing about me not listening to Jake and about Eli too. I didn't need that on my plate right now too it was already full enough. Putting this off for as long as I could would be the way to go. The one thing I did tell them was about Darcy's return. "Oh my god Clare that's fantastic. I can't wait to meet her!" Jenna gave me the biggest hug and was so excited to meet my older sister for the first time. She hadn't even moved to Canada by the time my sister left and didn't get the chance to know her. Alli on the other hand knew Darcy just as well as she knew me and was excited as well and couldn't wait to see her again. "Let's go right now! I'm sure you missed her and I can't wait to meet her!" Jenna boomed with enthusiasm and rushed out the door with her backpack in hand. Just as I was about to leave the room Alli held me back by the arm. "Are you sure everything is okay Clare? What happened before when I tried talking to you? You ran away crying. Is there something you're not telling us?" Pulling lightly away from her grip I smiled and said, "No everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?" With that I walked out of the room and joined Jenna as we made our way to my house. _

_**Author's Note: The drama will definitely tone down for a while, but not for long. I mean it wouldn't be as interesting without all the drama you must admit. We will get to see how Eli and Clare's friendship becomes more like it used to before they even started going out. And as you may have noticed the story is mostly in Clare's P.O.V. so I will try my best to incorporate Eli's side of things more in the later chapters. Hope you enjoyed and be sure to review. Thanks for reading and just being awesome. **_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, hope that you are enjoying the story so far and will be happy to know this is the 3**__**rd**__** chapter I've written and put up today. Tomorrow I will write and upload both chapters 8 and 9. If you have any ideas that I could include into this fanfic or any other ones I've written or could possibly write based off of your ideas. I also wanted to give a shout out to **_tomfeltonlover1991 _**for reviewing each chapter and making me smile. Also, they gave me the idea for this Camaya story that I will have the prologue up tonight. Please review and until then my wonderful readers! (: **_

_Chapter 7 _

_Eli's P.O.V._

_The next few weeks flew by in the blink of an eye. Clare and I had been texting and talking to each other nearly every day and we even got to hang out a few times. My life was once again going great and it was all because Clare was in my life again. I was never one to believe in God but that day something changed my mind. For a while I was lost and didn't know my way around, but then thought of him and how Clare could have been right, that he in fact did exist. Or, if this was just good karma happening since I changed over the last year for the better, also becoming more aware and under control of my bipolar disorder. I had even gotten Imogen and Fiona to loosen up on the idea of me and Clare being friends again. They weren't exactly thrilled when the topic was brought up, but they would do anything for me. Right now it was the last class of the day and I wasn't even bothering to pay attention to the teacher. I had my phone out under the table and messaged Clare for the hour back and forth. She was on the other side of the room but it was more fun this way and it was less risky than passing notes or just passing simple glances. But the day she told me everything I would never forget because she trusted me enough to tell me things she couldn't tell her two best friends Alli and Jenna. And she didn't even need to tell that, I was well aware that she was keeping it a secret with them for as long as she could. Her friends and my friends didn't exactly get along all the time, but hopefully that would change. _

_Clare's P.O.V._

_Mr. Armstrong was not a bad teacher, he just couldn't keep me focused on math. I found the subject so boring and would rather slam my head in a car door then be in his classroom. The up side was that Eli was in this class too and we could talk… well not really, our seats were on opposite ends of the room. At least there was messaging and that was less risky than passing notes in class. These last few weeks I talked to Eli non-stop. We texted; called and even hung out a few times. My ex-boyfriend Jake was a nearly a forgotten memory. That is until I see his face in the hallway or elsewhere. But I tried avoiding him as much as possible as well as my two best friends. I could tell they knew I was hiding something but really didn't want to tell them about it. Especially the part where I forgave Eli for everything; and we were back to being friends, which they would flip out over. Completely zoned out I didn't feel the constant vibrating coming from my phone that was sitting in my pocket. Eli was staring at me waiting for my reply and silently chuckled to himself when he saw my dazed reaction. After replying to his message I thought about telling Alli and Jenna everything tonight, or after class. Would they be too mad if I tell them? The question buzzed around in my head for the rest of class and when the bell rang I raced out of the room only to be pulled back by the two I was just thinking about. _

_Eli's P.O.V._

_The bell rang and it was finally the end of the day. I left the classroom and made my way over to Fiona and Imogen. The two had their heads together and were quietly talking. Once they saw me coming their way they both jumped back and put on forced smiles. "Hey Eli," Both of them echoed in high hopes that I wouldn't bring up the subject of what I had just seen. "Hey guys… mind telling me what you two were just talking about? It wasn't about me, was it?" The somewhat smiles dropped from their faces and they got straight to the point. "Well..." Imogen trailed off and looked over at Fiona for some help. "Alright Eli, we don't know how to tell you this but, Imogen and I have been talking… and we don't want you to be friends with Clare, I mean after the way she hurt you, why would you want to be involved with her?" I was a little caught off guard at first and but quickly recovered from my shock. "You don't know her like I do. She wants to be friends again and it's different this time, I promise." After giving them a second to process this thought they sighed and that was a bad sign. "Look Eli, we're just trying to protect you. She hasn't exactly always been there for you and we have. We're just looking out for you and Clare isn't good for you anymore. Maybe she never was…." Fiona looked away when finishing what she said and left me speechless. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My two best friends went behind my back and decided together that they didn't want me to be friends with Clare, as if I was their little puppet and would obey their every word. "You don't have control over my life. Friends aren't supposed to decide who they can and can't talk to, that's up to me. And another thing, it's none of your business what does on between me and Clare. That's strictly between the two of us." With that remark I started walking away and heard Fiona holler at me, "Whatever! Just don't expect us to be there and pick up the pieces when Clare breaks your heart again." 'Wow that did not go as planned…' I told myself and my mood changed from happy to angry just like that. My friends were mad and fighting with me over Clare yet again._

_Clare's P.O.V._

"_Hey guys, what's going on?" I casually managed to say before putting my stuff back down and looking at Alli and Jenna. "Come on Clare, we know something is going on with you. Just tell us." Sighing in frustration I debated whether this was the right time or place to tell them. Finally deciding against it I replied rather quickly, "But that's just it. I can't tell you this." I started pacing the room and realized that my time was running out and that I did in fact need to tell them what's going on. "Okay fine, you want to know what's going on? Be at my house around 5 tonight, both of you can spend the night and I promise to fill you in on EVERYTHING." My nerves started to calm and I realized that I missed my friends and needed a girl's night. "Everything?" Jenna was the one to speak up this time and asked me the question. "Yes. Now are you guys in or not?" They didn't need much persuading. Both of the girls nodded and even if they were mad at me for now, they exchanged a quick smile and hug before rushing home and getting ready for our night full of fun, drama, and whatever else awaits us. _

_**Author's Note: Hello again! This is the final chapter that I am posting for the night. I really hope that you liked what you read and if you didn't tell me what you didn't like in a pm and next time I'll try harder. I just want to let you know that you are all amazing for reading, supporting and giving me feedback. It inspires me to write more and all your opinions matter to me. Thanks for being so kind and supportive. Love you all! **_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, here is chapter 8 for you. Hope you like the story and will be sure to leave me a review letting me know that you like it and if you have any ideas, concerns, or questions pm me about it. I'm open to change and what you have to say. This will focus more on Clare in this chapter but Eli will be in the next chapter. There will be some surprises and things never go as planned, as you know. (; The next chapter will be up later tonight. Enjoy my lovely readers! **_

_Chapter 8_

_Clare's P.O.V._

_The door bell rang a few times and I noticed no one else was going to get is so I rushed over to answer it. When I saw that it was Alli and Jenna with their stuff I gladly let them in and we made our way over to the kitchen, setting their things down by the door. "I'm so glad you guys are here! We have so much to talk about." I burst out, not being able to hold my words in any longer. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell either of you before what I have to tell you. It's just that I didn't want you guys judging all my decisions, but you deserve to know." Both looked at me rather surprised at my sudden outburst but appeared rather pleased that I had began to crack and would spill it all to them. "Okay, I like the sound of that. And we're sorry for being so rough on you back there; we were just worried about you Clarebear." Jenna stated and gave me a quick hug over the counter. "It's okay. But now that that's settled, how about we make some cookies?" Alli and Jenna had no objection to that. We all loved to bake and doing it together was one of our favorite ways to hang out and just have some girl time. I pulled out one of my mom's old recipes and found all of the ingredients we would need to make this recipe. "You girls ready to have some fun tonight? It's Friday after all and on my way home I picked some movies we could watch." Once setting the disks down on the table both went through the pile and gave me an approving look. "Good choices! We must watch The Notebook and The Last Song tonight." I smiled at myself feeling happy and the void that had been in my heart the last few weeks was starting to disappear. It was mainly from missing Jake and my friends of course, since we had been distant with one another. I grabbed two bowls and a spoon, beginning to crack the eggs and throwing the left over shells in the trash. Jenna was bringing me the flour when she suddenly dropped the plate onto the floor sending the contents flying all over the floor, wall, cabinets, and us of course. I took this to my advantage and cracked an egg on top of Alli's hair, knowing she would freak out more than Jenna would. We both started cracking up but Alli wasn't so good about it, she screamed in horror and that made Jenna and I laugh even harder. Once looking in the mirror she yelled back playfully, "You asked for it guys! This is so on." We spent the next half an hour throwing things at one another and trying to dodge anything coming our way. That ended in a mess, with us cleaning up and starting over in the process of making cookies. By the time we finished it was 7 o'clock and settled on watching the two movies of our choices. My parents were out for the night and my sister was at work. The house belonged to us and we loved it. The doorbell rang indicating that the pizza had arrived. I got the sizzling boxes and paid, making sure to lock the door after me. Jenna put the disk in the DVD player and we began watching The Notebook with our ice cold drinks, buttery popcorn, and scorching hot cheese pizza. It was all so good and tasty. By the time the movie was over it was past 9 so we got into our pajamas and went into my room to watch The Last Song. Of course we made ice-cream sundaes before watching the second movie and then finally resumed watching. Around midnight there was an outburst of music playing, but it wasn't coming from the movie. We paused the movie and looked out the window to find no one other than Jake playing the guitar. He was singing as well. Jenna and Alli moved away from the curtains and stared at me in awe. The reason for this was because no one knew Jake could sing or play like that, it was his hidden talent. No one but me knew and they seemed rather impressed with his skills. "Wow, who knew Jake could play like that? He is really good, Clare!" Both of them began to gush at how sweet and romantic he was being, still having no idea what was really going on. They still thought that Jake and I were going out. It was time to tell them, after I got rid of Jake first. "Um, no it's not romantic, it's kind of pathetic. Can't he just take a hint and leave me alone?" Shock was etched all over their faces. "Clare, he is just trying to do something nice for you. Can't you appreciate that? I would love it if my boyfriend did that for me." I groaned in frustration. 'They don't understand, not yet. Once I tell them everything they will be on my side, right?' Without further ado, I opened my window and threw the first thing I could find in my room at Jake. "GO AWAY! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO BE HERE. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF THE LIES YOU HAVE TO TELL ME THIS TIME!" After closing my window, we heard Jake leaving. The low rumble of his dad's truck became fainter and fainter in the distance. "Okay, will you please tell us what that was about?" Jenna practically pleaded, clearly running low on patience at this point. "Yeah I was getting to that. Listen guys, before I say anything, I just want you to know that I'm so glad to have you in my corner. I don't know what I would do without you." They wrapped me in a hug and then I went ahead and told them everything, making sure not to leave out a single detail. When they heard about Eli, they weren't too happy but once I explained everything they were more understanding and opened up to the idea. Or at least Jenna did, Alli never liked Eli, especially after she learned about his condition. She called him crazy and never got over that. We didn't go to bed until 3 in the morning that night. Just talking about everything like that really helped and both were in fact on my side and understood my hatred for Jake. They vowed to help me steer clear of him at all times, even Monday. By far this had been the best weekend in a long time; especially since we did all the things we did back when we were twelve. Even making sure to have a pillow fight, gossip, and just laugh for no reason. Alli and Jenna really helped me get through some things that night and made me realize that shutting Jake out like that really was for the best and no mistake after all. And I was particularly glad that neither of them brought the topic of me and Eli up, or at least the part where they ask if we would get back together. By the time I actually fell asleep it was 4 and the other two were fast asleep on the floor of my bedroom in their sleeping bags. My last thought before falling asleep was Eli, just like it had been for the last few weeks. I was slowly starting to fall for him again. What I couldn't decide was whether it was a good or bad thing. _

_**Author's Note: Greetings everyone! I'm in a good mood tonight and have a little treat for you. (: I will write an extra chapter tonight so I will be posting chapters 8, 9, and 10 today. Along with the first chapter to this new story I started working on last night. It's a Camaya story inspired by the wonderful **_tomfeltonlover1991._** Thank you again for the idea and be sure to check it out. For more specific details read the summary or the prologue itself. You are all awesome, until next time! **_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: Hello fellow readers. Did you enjoy chapter 8? I certainly hope so! You are all amazing for reviewing each chapter and really telling me how you feel/like my fanfics. The feedback and ideas in pms' really helps me understand what you guys like or don't like about what I write. Thanks again and be sure to leave me a review. Chapter 10 will be up tonight as well, but for my newest fanfic called Trouble, it will most likely be updated tomorrow morning and not tonight. I will make no promises other than I can start writing some of it tonight. Oh well, on with the reading. Enjoy, and continue being wonderful! (: Love you all.**_

_**Shout out goes to: **_Jordanxx _**For reviewing each chapter and sticking by me through the story so far. I love reading your reviews; they make me smile, thank you! **_

_Chapter 9_

_Clare's P.O.V._

_The rest of the weekend flew by and before I knew it Monday was here. "Clare hurry, you'll be late for school." Darcy came knocking at my door telling me to get up. I was thankful for that because if she hadn't given me a warning I would have been late to school yet again and Purino threatened to give me a zero for the day. I rushed around the house in an attempt to get ready on time. Once stepping out of the house my book bag got caught in the door, sending my books and papers flying everywhere. Groaning in frustration I picked everything up quickly and shoved it back into my bag hoping I still had the chance to get to school on time. Still focused on the mess I made I didn't see that Eli was in front of my house leaning against his car. He let out a low chuckle as he saw me struggle and I gave him a somewhat stern look. "What are you doing here?" I said starting to slow down my pace a little. "Hey, nice to see you too. How have you been? I've been good Clare, what about you?" He mockingly said to me and I gently punched him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry it's just I almost over slept this morning and you saw what happened back there. If I'm late to school one more time Purino said I get a zero for the day and I can't afford that." Eli just nodded understandingly and replied with his famous smirk on his face, "Well I guess it's your lucky day, because I'm going to give you a ride today." The smile that spread across my face gave him the hint that I really did appreciate this. "Really?" I asked him and thought that this little favor was sweet on his part. "Yeah, of course. Whenever you need a ride just give me a call." That gesture made me give him a little hug and we didn't waste any more time afterwards, getting in the car and going to school. _

_Eli's P.O.V._

_My weekend went by without anything really exciting happening. I was just determined to see Clare again and couldn't wait for Monday to come along. That morning when I woke up I was in a strangely unexpected good mood for the first day of the week. The idea of showing up at Clare's house to give her a ride popped into my head and I did my best to hurry out of the house in high hopes she didn't leave for school yet. After saying goodbye to my parents I took my new car and drove to her house. Deciding to wait a few minutes I started to get out and go up to her door but there was no need, she was already heading out the door in the same moment. I leaned back against my car and watched in amusement as she tried walking down the path but was jerked back towards the door. She looked as confused as ever and didn't pick up on the fact that her bag was stuck in the doorway. Helplessly yanking at it her books and papers came flying out and I watched her as she scrambled to get her things. Obviously she was in a hurry and looked worried about not making it in time. I then knew I had in fact come at a good time and that she did need a ride to school. This left me feeling happy and when she nearly collected everything I let out a small laugh letting her know I was there in front of her. She appeared too absorbed in what she was doing to notice me. Clare happily accepted my offer for the ride and we made our way to school. The car ride was filled with chatter and laughter. I was rather sad when we pulled up to school and had to leave each other's company so soon. I then got an idea. Without hesitation I asked her, "Hey Clare, are you doing anything tonight?" The expression on her face suddenly changed to curiosity. "I don't think so. Why?" She seemed eager to know where I was going with this. "I was just wondering if you wanted to do anything with me tonight. We could go to the movies or something." Not long after she answered, "Sounds great. I'll see you tonight." I laughed at her sudden nervousness and couldn't help but smile. She began walking away when I said, "It's a date then." Clare looked back at me and nodded not looking in the direction she was going in. She collided into a trash can leaving me bent over laughing at her clumsiness. Her face turned bright red and she kept walking as if nothing happened. _

_Clare's P.O.V._

_The car ride to school went a little faster than my liking. We were talking the whole time and before I knew it we had pulled up to the student parking lot. Sadness washed over me as I dreaded going to school. I was even considering skipping school for the day just to be with Eli more, thinking back to the time I had done that last year with him. Those were good times and I laughed to myself since I wasn't one to break rules, yet here I was thinking about cutting class for some boy. But then again Eli just wasn't some boy; he might be the one I thought. As we got out Eli spoke up and wanted to ask me something. 'What could it be' I wondered and replied quickly out of curiosity. He asked me if I was busy tonight and I scanned my brain to remember if I was doing anything that night. Gladly I didn't have a full schedule and could accept his invitation. Once I started walking away towards the school the next words he said caught my attention. "It's a date then." I turned in surprise and hadn't stopped walking long enough to realize I had walked right into a trash can. It was the most embarrassing moment in my life that I could remember. Eli was bent over laughing and I was starting to feel my face turn the shade of a red tomato and I did my best to act like nothing happened. I was now keen on getting home and the only thing helping me through the day was the thought of tonight. _

_**Author's Note: Hey, sorry if this was a little on the short side. I just wanted to give you guys something to read and look forward to until the next chapter. It may not be as good as it could have been since it's getting late and I'm pretty tired, but you guys are worth it, and I do keep my word after all so I hope you enjoyed even if it wasn't as good as it could have been. Make sure you keep leaving me reviews, it inspires me and then I will write and update more for you guys. Until next time! **_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I am a person that keeps my word and promises. Here is chapter 10, the final one I will update for tonight. Hope you liked the other two I wrote and this will be a little shorter, just something to hold you over until tomorrow. Be sure to review. Or pm me with any ideas, concerns, and questions. Other than that I hope that you guys will like this next chapter. Goodnight and I love you all. Thanks for all the kind words and support. (: **_

_Chapter 10_

_Clare's P.O.V._

_I called Jenna in panic and high hopes that she would help me. I needed her expertise in clothes for tonight. She would know the perfect thing I could wear for my 'date' tonight with Eli. I didn't even know where he was taking me but that didn't matter, as long as we were together. There was also Alli, the ultimate expert in the clothing department. But she wouldn't like this idea and would surely be against me going out with Eli tonight. She would say he would try to manipulate me again as he supposedly did before. But I came to realize that he never had control of what he was doing before, it was out of his grasp. And for some reason Alli just wouldn't listen or understand when I tried telling her that. Her grudge for Eli was beyond me, I don't know what she hates about him so much, and he changed for the better this past year. Right after school I bolted home and went through my entire closet completely desperate. Then the idea of calling Jenna popped in my head and I dug through my purse looking for my phone. On the third ring she picked up and laughed when she heard the obvious desperation in my voice and agreed to come in an hour. I thanked her multiple times and hung up the phone, determined to finish all my homework before I left tonight. By the time she showed up it was 5:30 and all my work was done. I was ready for the night and beyond excited to see what he had planned for us. Surely it would be great since he always knew the best places to take me on our past dates. That's when it hit me, there was the possibility we would kiss and I started freaking out. Jenna saw this and did her best to calm me down. "It's going to be fine. He still likes you right?" I nodded my head and started second guessing myself and wasn't so sure if my answer was correct. I hoped I was and just focused on getting ready. If that part did happen I would worry about it later and not now. Minutes later my phone rang and I reached for it anxious to pick it up. Disappointment washed over me when I saw it was Alli and not Eli. Denying the call almost instantly I tossed it back on the bed and looked over at Jenna who was carefully bent over looking through all my jewelry and looking at the possibilities with my outfit. We had settled on a loose white blouse with a lacy black tank top and a stripped skirt that fell mid-thigh and really hugged my figure. Personally, I thought it looked great on me but still looked for some feedback from Jenna. She after all was the expert with clothes, not me. Not that Eli cared about how I dressed; he told me I looked gorgeous in anything. I still wanted to look nice for our first date that we had had in a while. When the grandfather clock chimed 7 in the hallway Jenna took that as her signal to leave. "You look amazing Clarebear as usual. Have fun and send me pictures!" She hugged me and made her way out the door closing it behind her so I could have some privacy. Not too long after she left there was a knock at the front door and I knew it was Eli. He was always on time and that was something I loved about him, he would stick to what he told you. Once I opened the door his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Wow you look amazing Clare." This time it was my turn to laugh at him and I thought he looked just as amazing. With that we left hand in hand on our adventure of a night. I really didn't care where he took me. It's not about the things or places, it's about being with those you care about most, right?_

_**Author's Note: I'm really tired and this may not have been as good as you and I hoped. To make it up to you I will make chapters 11 and 12 extra long and both will be updated tomorrow night along with my other new fanfic. Sorry I didn't have the chance to upload that tonight, I didn't have time to do it but on the weekend I will be sure to start working on that. Well good night everyone it's getting late and I hope you get a good night's sleep. Love you all! And please please please review for me! (: **_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: Hello readers, here is the first chapter of the night! This is Eli's rendition of getting ready for the date. Tonight I will only be posting 2 chapters since I only have a limited time to write tonight. But tomorrow there will be three posted and this weekend I will have a lot of time to write and update all my current fanfics. The second chapter I will be posting tonight will be the date itself, I know that many of you are excited for it so I will do my best in writing it and will make this one shorter so I have longer time to work on that one. Review and of course enjoy. Thanks for being so amazing, love you all! (:**_

_Chapter 11_

_Eli's P.O.V._

_I was freaking out the minute I got home. Throwing my stuff onto the couch and running up the stairs without even saying hello to my parents. This date had me nervous and I had no idea where I was going to take Clare. Once sitting in my chair to think a minute, I knew the perfect place. It would be exactly like our first date; dinner and there was this little place where we got matching piercings last year, but both of us had let them grow out. 'Just like old times.' I told myself and smiled when thinking about how young we seemed back then. It wasn't much for a first date but surely she would love it, nothing too fancy, which is the way she liked it… or at least I hope. Then I started second guessing myself and wondered if her taste had changed in the last year. 'Maybe she likes more fancy and sophisticated things?' That was when my mom came into my room and gave me a warm smile. "Hey there baby boy. Getting ready for a date I see?" I nodded at her and she gave me a motherly hug and began raiding my closet. "Who is the lucky girl? Imogen? Fiona?" This was the millionth time she had asked me if I was going to date one of my best friends and yet again I had to convince her that was all we were ever going to be, friends. "Mom no; they are like my sisters and I could never date my sisters, right?" She sighed and gave in to trying, for now that is. "Well alright. But who is this mystery girl? Someone I might know?" Taking a moment to think about her question I paused and then began again, "Yeah you know her. It's…Clare." I trailed off the last part barely saying it in a whisper. She froze in her seat and looked speechless. "Oh." Escaped her lips as she was trying to take in the words I had just said to her. I knew that she was going to say something about this not being a good idea, but I didn't really want to hear it, not now. Especially since Fiona and Imogen tried prying about it with me earlier and that didn't end too well. I didn't want to get into a fight with my mom as well about a past girlfriend. "Mom, say something." I pleaded and encouraged her to say what she was thinking. "Is it that you don't like her?" My mom suddenly lifted her gaze and looked into my eyes. "No Eli, I don't hate Clare. It's just that I don't think this is a very good idea." After letting out a groan I replied, "Ugh, not you too!" With a confused look she asked, "What are you talking about?" At first I hesitated but then decided to tell her. "Earlier today Fiona and Imogen told me that they didn't want me to be friends with Clare anymore. They made the decision on their own, as if I was their puppet or something, and they had complete control over my life. It ended in a big fight and we haven't talked since. But I don't want to get into a fight with you too." She gazed at me with her puppy dog eyes in an attempt to say she was sorry for what she had said about our date not being a good idea. Wrapping me into a tight hug my mom said, "Oh Eli I had no idea. I'm sorry baby boy. Your friends have no right deciding things like that for you, and you did the right thing in standing up for yourself. But you need to fix things with them, best friends always get into fights, it happens." I smiled at her words and started to feel a little bit better. She started walking out the door and then turned around, "You should wear your black tie and dark blue button down shirt. Make sure to wear a coat too." Then I knew she was okay with this. "Wait you're letting me go?" She nodded and said, "It's your life Eli, you can do whatever you want. If you're happy, then I'm happy. It's not good to dwell on the past and I am glad you two can make up. Have fun tonight." My smile widened and I gave her one last hug, "Thanks mom you're the best." She returned my hug and walked down the hallway saying, "Your welcome honey." Returning to my room I got ready and made it to Clare's house by 7, right on time. When I saw her she looked absolutely stunning. My jaw dropped to the floor and she was laughing at my reaction, which I thought was cute. We left her house shortly after, hand in hand. _

_**Author's Note: Hi guys. Hope you liked this chapter. I just had to put in this little moment with Eli and his mom, it was sweet, don't you think? It was rather fun writing these last two chapters, and seeing just how nervous the other was. The date itself will be low key but romantic I promise! Going to do my best that I can with it, I never want to disappoint my wonderful readers. Leave me a review and I shall start working on the date chapter right away. Until then! **_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: Hello. This is the final chapter of the night that I will be posting. So sorry, wish I could write more but there is only so much time in the world. On the plus side I can write up to 3 or 4 chapters tomorrow and the weekend is here so I could get started on Trouble, my newest Camaya fanfic. I will also write the first chapter for that tonight and post it. Make sure to check that out and leave me a review or pm with and questions, ideas, or concerns. Thank you all for being so supportive and awesome. Love you all to death, enjoy the date chapter! It was fun to write. (: **_

_Chapter 12_

_Clare's P.O.V._

_At first I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings but my eyes darted from the dashboard to the street sign. 'Could it be?' I asked myself and did a double take to make sure I was seeing the address right. 'Did he seriously remember?' I looked over at Eli in amazement and smiled when he began to slow down and put the car in park. We were in front of a little restaurant that Eli and I had been to on our first date. It was after this awards show where I won the best writing piece. My parents were fighting over something, I don't even remember what, but that's not the point. While Declan Coyne, Fiona's brother, was giving a speech Eli and I snuck out back stage and everyone stared at us wide eyed but we left before my parents could notice. We ran out of there like our lives depended on it and went somewhere no one would find us. It ended up being some other part of town we didn't know so well back then. We found this cute little restaurant around the corner and had dinner there, then went into this little shop where people got tattoos and piercings. Eli and I got matching piercings on our ears but I had let mine grow out after we broke up. Trying not to think about that last part I smiled at the memory and loved the fact that we were here, it would be exactly like our first date, but better. Eli got out from his side and opened the door for me. "Always a gentlemen." I said while taking his hand and making our way inside. _

_Eli's P.O.V._

_Once I saw her reaction, I knew she would love it. The memories were good. So why not remake them, but even better the second time around? I gave her a moment to herself and got out of the car running to the other side so I could open the door for her. We made our way inside and picked a table in the far back. A waiter took our orders and we sat down across from each other talking about nothing in particular. Clare started laughing out of nowhere and I became curious. "What are you laughing about?" I asked and she was laughing hard enough that she could barely get the words out herself. "Remember… when we were here last year… and… the manager mixed us up with someone else that didn't bother to pay? The owner chased us out of the store so fast! Then he found the real suspects and apologized!" I suddenly remembered and joined in laughing with her. It was true, but then everything was cleared up and the manager said he was sorry. After that we became regulars here and everyone working there knew us pretty well. That was until we broke up and stopped coming there all together. "Yeah that was one of the funniest things ever. But when he was chasing us down that back alley I had never been more scared in my life." We kept laughing and talked for a few more minutes until our food had gotten there. Suddenly someone interrupted us; it was the smiling manager, who seemed to remember us. "Clare? Eli?" He asked in shock not sure if we were actually sitting there. "Hi." We both mirrored and gave him a warm smile and hug. "It's been too long. I haven't seen either of you here in almost a year! But it's good to see you again." He left us alone to eat our meal and insisted that we didn't pay, and that it was on the house. After a few minutes of debate we finally gave in and left. "Where to now, Mr. Goldsworthy?" _

_Clare's P.O.V._

_Dinner was fantastic, as usual. That had become my favorite restaurant ever and the main place we went out for dinner. The sad part was that neither of us went there after our break-up. I was just glad that we had gotten back together and could be so in sync once more. The highlight of the night was when we saw the manager again and remembered the first time we had ever met, laughing about the outcome. A little while later we had left and Eli was taking me a few other places. I was keen to see what he had planned and snickered to myself when I saw we had pulled up to a little shop with a sign that said, "Tattoos and piercings" . How he found this place was beyond me, I still loved that we had came here again. "Another walk down memory lane? This night just keeps getting better and better." I told him out of pure happiness and made my way inside with him tagging closely behind me. "Let's get matching helix piercings like we did last year. This time in a less painful part of my ear, please." Laughing at his remark I agreed and proceeded inside taking a seat in the waiting area. Looking through binders full of pictures of possible piercings I settled on one to both of our liking. An hour later we left the shop rubbing our ears in pain, but admiring the fantastic job the person had done. "Anything else for tonight?" He nodded but I got the feeling he wasn't going to tell me. _

_Eli's P.O.V._

_"There is one more place, but I can't tell you where it is. It'll be a pleasant surprise, trust me. But I will tell you one thing, it's not far from here, and I hope you're still hungry." The smile that flashed across her face had me knowing she would love wherever I took her. Clare started walking over to the car but I took her hand and led her across the street. "We don't need to drive there. It's right down the road." Nodding she took my hand and let me show her where I was taking her. It was this little pastry shop/bakery that had the best desserts, even ice-cream. The sweet smell filled the air and we went inside the toasty atmosphere. "Everything smells so delicious in here. How did you find this place?" When I told her it was my grandmother's bakery she seemed astonished but smiled and said, "You never told me your grandmother owned a bakery. It's a nice surprise." We went inside and ordered some dessert and ice-cream on the side. Deciding to get it to go, I had a sudden idea. "Hey, there is one more place I want to show you. If you're up for it?" She seemed eager and was jumping out of her skin to figure out our last destination of the night. Still with ice-cream in hand, I took her down a stone path in the woods. When we were drawing closer and closer, I told her to open her to close her eyes. She did without hesitating and took ahold of my hand so she wouldn't fall or slip. I kept going straight and came into a clearing. Taking a left there we were, standing in the most beautiful garden ever. There were fountains, sparkly lights, fireflies, flowers of all kinds and so much more. "Okay, now you can open." _

_Clare's P.O.V._

_My mouth fell open in sheer shock at the sight in front of me. It was the most gorgeous garden my eyes had ever laid on. The feeling was magical; I had no other words to describe it other than perfect. I smiled up at Eli and gave him a hug. "This truly is amazing." He led me over to a swing set and we sat down interlacing our hands and looked up at the stars. It was a full moon and there were a few shooting starts. "I hoped you would like it. I found this last year. My therapist told me to find a quiet place of my own and go there whenever I was feeling overwhelmed or stressed. I would come here every night after my runs to relax." Those words made me tear up a little and I was glad it was dark outside so that he couldn't see me almost crying. He has been through so much and I thought it was unfair that he was burdened with his condition. Still, I loved him for who he was and him being bipolar changed nothing about him, it had become a part of who he was. I wiped my unnoticed tears away and pointed to a shooting star. "Make a wish yet?" He shook his head and said to me, "No need to, I have everything I want right here." Smiling at him with twinkly eyes I started inching closer towards him, hoping he would kiss me._

_Eli's P.O.V._

_The moment just felt right, I knew it was the perfect moment to kiss her. We were in this beautiful garden and there was nothing or no one standing in the way. I leaned closer and we both kept leaning in, our lips finally touching. I had forgotten what it was like to kiss her and wondered how I could have ever stopped, it felt so right. After a minute or two we pulled apart and Clare looked back at me with twinkly eyes. "Ready to get back?" Truthfully, I didn't want to get back, but we both had curfews and it was a school night. Taking one last glance at the garden we made our way back down the stone path we had walked on the get there and found the car. Unlocking it, I let her inside first and shut the door securely behind her. The feeling of protection started rushing back to me. I felt like it was my job to protect her with everything I had, and I intended on doing just that. The ride back was anything but silent. Clare did most of the talking, telling me how much she enjoyed our date and how it was her favorite by far. Pretty soon we pulled into her driveway and it was already time to say good night. _

_Clare's P.O.V._

_This night could not have turned out any more perfect. Eli had taken me to the best places and even down memory lane. This was far better than the date Jake had taken me on for our 1 year anniversary. It wasn't about the scenery, it's about who you are with I told myself again. The garden had certainly been mind blowing and dessert was absolutely delicious. I did not want our night to come to an end. When we came back to the car I was rather sad but looked forward to our many other dates to come. In the car I did most of the talking, going on and on about what I loved about it the most, barely letting Eli get in a word. "Thank you so much for this perfect night Eli." I said to him thinking back to my favorite part of the evening. It was when we were back at the garden and we shared our first kiss as a couple again. 'How could I have gone this long without kissing Eli?' I asked myself and was interrupted when I saw that we had pulled into my driveway. We were on my front porch and I was about to go inside when Eli called me back. "Wait Clare." He then pulled me in for a good night kiss and then left, first making sure I got inside safely. Once closing the door I slid against it for a second in a daze and walked to my room, passing Darcy and wishing her a good night. She could tell I was happy and decided she would ask me about it later. That night I slept really well and thought about our date in my mind over and over again. _

_Eli's P.O.V._

_We had stepped onto her front porch and were saying good-bye. Clare turned to go inside, but I wasn't letting her go that easily. "Wait Clare." Without even giving her the opportunity to answer I pulled her in for a good long kiss that had her in a daze when we pulled apart. Making sure she got inside alright I then made my way back to the car with a grin on my face that didn't disappear for the rest of the night. I myself was in a daze and barely paid attention once I got inside my house. My mom was in the kitchen making herself a late night snack and said good night to me, obviously seeing that I was not in the mood to talk. I walked into my room and went to bed thinking about how great the night had gone. 'Things couldn't be more perfect right now.' My last thought before falling asleep in bed was the kiss that Clare and I first shared in the garden tonight. _

_**Author's Note: If you haven't noticed, I love love love Eclare and Degrassi! I have so many ideas for stories and oneshots. I wish I could write them all at once and post them for you guys to read, but there is only so much you can do! Getting on with the show, the next chapters will focus on Clare and Eli growing closer as a couple. Of course there can't be peace and quiet for too long drama must happen! I have some interesting things happening soon so I hope you will like it. And I plan on this fanfic being at least 20-25 chapters. There might even be a sequel. (; Review and keep being awesome! Love you all. **_

_**P.S. Sorry for the late update, technical difficulties uploading it last night.**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Did you like the last chapter? It's my personal favorite and I had a blast writing it. This chapter will be about… well I don't want to give anything away so you will just have to read about it yourselves. Be sure to leave me a review and or a pm with any comments, questions, concerns, or ideas you may have for me. If you don't like anything or want me to change something about the story just tell me and I am more than willing to listen to anything you guys have to say to me. Hope you enjoy reading this. Love you all and thanks for being so supportive and amazing with all my stories! (:**_

_Chapter 13_

_Clare's P.O.V._

_The next morning at school was not anything like I had expected it to be. Things were finally calming down, but then again that doesn't seem to last long at Degrassi. I had been dropped off my Darcy, after giving her a brief summary of what happened on my date last night with Eli. When I rounded the corner to my locker I ran full speed into Jenna. She was smiling and jumping up and down in excitement. I started to wonder just how long she had been standing there. "Hey Clarebear, how have you been? How was last night? Did he kiss you? Was it everything you thought it would be? Come one tell me the details!" She bombarded me with one question after the other, not giving me much of a chance to answer her. "Well if you took a breath I could tell you." Just then Alli walked up looking grim and not her happy usual self. "What's that about a date I heard? Are you and Jake back together? Because if you are, then Clare you are out of your mind and-" I stopped her before she could even finish. "Both of you calm down. I'll tell you everything you want to know in just a minute, let me get my books, than we can go talk somewhere." That seemed to satisfy them both. Alli still seemed a little fidgety and was eager for me to hurry up and tell her everything her heart desired. _

_Eli's P.O.V._

_School was a whole different world. It's as if last night was a distant memory and I was back to living my boring life, the one that didn't involve Clare as much as I wanted it to. Still trying to focus on the positives that we had 3 classes together and that we would in fact see each other somewhat was helping. When I got to my locker there was a note attached and it was signed by anonymous. Once putting in my combination I opened up my locker to see a surprise waiting for me. It was a basket with a teddy bear with another note displayed next to it. "We're beary sorry, can you ever forgive us, please?" There was an arrow continuing onto the back of the paper. I kept reading it silently to myself. "If you accept our apology meet us in the drama room before first period. You have every right to still be mad at us, but please just come and here us out." In that instant I knew who it was and wanted to get this over with. Getting the books I would need for my first few classes I shut my locker and flung my backpack over my shoulder and started walking towards the drama room. Getting inside I found Fiona and Imogen who hadn't noticed me yet. "Do you think he'll come?" I listened for a minute before deciding to say anything. "I don't know. He seemed pretty mad yesterday and I don't blame him. We crossed the line with what we said." Going back and forth in conversation I finally cleared my throat announcing my presence. "ELI!" Both of them exclaimed wrapping me into a tight hug. "You came!" _

_Clare's P.O.V._

_I had gotten everything I needed into my bag and practically was dragged to the library. Jenna started babbling right away with questions and Alli was being quiet, watching in silence. "Okay Jenna wait a minute, let me talk with Alli alone for a minute please? And then I promise to answer all your questions!" Agreeing quickly she went to the other side of the library looking for a book to read. "Alright, what's going on with you?" I asked her trying to get whatever was bothering her out in the open. "Nothing." Was all she said looking at the floor with her arms over her chest. "I know you better than that Alli. Something is bothering you, now tell me. I'm your best friend." She huffed and then began to crack. "But that's just it Clare. I thought we were best friends, but I guess I was wrong." Now I was really confused. "Huh?" I asked her in desperate need of answers. "You went on a date and called Jenna for fashion advice. That's something we always did, even before she came here. Not that I don't love Jenna to death, it's just that you always go to her for these things now. We barely talk compared to you two. And you never mentioned who or when you were going on a date! I was always the first to know. What's changed?" Her little rant had me thinking. She was partly right and I was hurt by her words. _

_Eli's P.O.V._

_Once out of Fiona and Imogen's death grip I sat down in a nearby chair ready to hear their apology. I wasn't mad at them anymore; they already went through all the trouble of setting this up. But I was going to have a little fun and mess with them. My plan was to have them thinking I was still mad at them and wouldn't forgive them after everything they just said. In a way it was payback, but I just meant it as a playful prank. "Listen Eli, we just want you to know that we are really really sorry. And before you say anything just let us explain." Crossing my hands over my chest I nodded and let them keep going. It was really hard pretending to be mad and not burst out laughing. Yet somehow I managed to keep myself together through most of it. "We never meant it to go that far. We were honestly trying to do what we thought was best for you, and wanted to protect you." Imogen chimed in since she never did much of the talking. "It wasn't so much about you being friends with Clare that got us angry, because we are glad that you two can move on. She really hurt you and we were just unsure of what you might do if she broke your heart again." Slightly raising my eyebrows I wanted to say something but was stopped by Fiona who kept going. "The thing we were mostly furious about with you is the time you were spending with Clare. We barely got to see you anymore and had become accustomed to having you all to ourselves." I tried keeping my expression blank and vague so they couldn't tell how I was feeling. "What Fiona is trying to say is that we got a little jealous of the time you were spending with her and not us. For so long it was just the three of us; and we weren't used to sharing you with someone else Eli." My ears perked up at this bit of information and I turned away slightly trying not to look in their eyes. "Yeah, the point is we were jealous. It was never about you two becoming friends again… well it may have been in the beginning but we got used to the idea. But just to let you know we will stay out of your business, it is your life after all and you can do whatever you want." Shifting in my seat I sat up straighter and was truly touched by what they were telling me. In all honestly I wanted to forget this stupid little fight and just move on. "We just want to be your friends again Eli. Do you forgive us?" _

_Clare's P.O.V._

_ I sighed and began on my long explanation to Alli why I called Jenna instead of her. Hopefully she wouldn't be too mad at me when I told her the reason(s). But I was willing to do anything to get back to her usual happy self. "I did call Jenna instead of you, but there are a few reasons. Now don't be mad when I tell you, please? I really don't want to be fighting with my best friend." She nodded her head and seemed more calm and open to the idea of listening. "I do admit that Jenna and I have grown closer as friends this year but that doesn't change anything between us, and that's a promise. I try to balance everything out between the three of us so that no one feels left out, but you have to cut me some slack, I really do try Alli." Her expression began to soften and she drew me in for a hug even if I hadn't gotten to the point yet. "__I didn't want to say anything to you because it was Eli… he and I went on a date." My voice was in a whisper but I continued before I decided I couldn't go on anymore. Alli was fuming when I told her it was Eli. She tried stopping me but I cut her off. "And that's exactly what I mean. You hate him for some reason and when I ask you about it you don't tell me. But I know it's partly because he's bipolar and you think he's crazy. Well he's not, he changed this year and I can prove it to you if you would just listen to me." I was becoming paranoid at her but tried keeping calm so she would listen. I didn't want this to turn into a fight but by the looks of it, it was. "I called Jenna because she is more understanding and less judgmental than you are. And I don't mean to sound mean or anything but it's true, sometimes you can be harsh without meaning to be. That's what's changed Alli." She suddenly looked at me with wide eyes and her voice turned cold quickly. "Well if that's how you feel then I should go. It will give you even more time to spend with your best friend, Jenna. I won't stand in your way anymore. Bye Clare." I was at a loss for words and wanted to beg her to stay but it would be no use. After what I just said, there was no going back, at least for her. What I said wasn't supposed to be mean, it was just the truth. I felt that she had to know that, instead of someone else telling her, she should hear it from me. She ran out of the room as fast as lightning but I didn't worry about not being able to catch up with her because she was wearing 3 inch heels and would have to slow down her pace eventually. Before I grabbed my bag Jenna made her way over, still pretty happy. She must not have heard our conversation I told myself. "Everything okay, Clarebear? Where'd Alli go?" She asked me still having no clue of what just happened. "Um… yeah everything's fine, or at least it will be. Anyway I have to go find Alli, she… never mind, I'll talk to you later." Grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder Jenna stepped in my way. "But what about your date with Eli? You still have to tell me everything!" Not wanting to give anything away just yet I told her, "I will tell you all about it at lunch. I mean Alli's not even here and so what's the fun with just two people?" She seemed to agree with the last part of the statement. "Yeah you're right, well, see you then." Nodding to her I ran straight out of the room and right into Eli. _

_Eli's P.O.V._

_Fiona and Imogen practically pleaded me for my forgiveness. I almost went against going along with my plan to mess with them a little, but then decided that I had to. "No." I simply said with the most straight face and watched the look on their faces, it was priceless. Imogen got all wide eyed and started mumbling. "But… but…" She trailed off and I then stood up, about to tell them my little trick. Before I could even speak I started cracking up and both of them gave me questioning and confusing looks. "Guys of course I forgive you. I was just having a bit of fun. I'm not mad anymore." Fiona looked confused as ever so I explained further. "I pretended to be angry just now to get back at you. I was having a little fun. The look on your faces was priceless by the way." With that I was once more in a fit of laughter. "What?" Both of them yelled at me accusingly. "You had us scared half to death that you were serious, how dare you pull such a prank on US Eli Goldsworthy!" Making their way over to me Fiona and Imogen playfully shoved me down to the ground and pinned me down. "Look who's laughing now." They stayed there for a few minutes and finally got up. "So a little birdie tells me that you and Clare went on a date last night? Is that true? Because if it is, we want all the details!" I looked at them with an amused look on my face and couldn't help but laugh. "Where did you take her? Somewhere romantic I hope! Did you kiss her?" I was being stripped down for answers by the other two, barely having a chance to think of responses. "Hold on, just a minute. Let's go somewhere else and talk about this?" Nodding in agreement they shoved me out of the room and into the hallway. "Let's go." They said taking my hand and pulling me in the direction of the library. "Hold on, I have to swing by my locker first. How about I meet you guys there?" After a minute or so they happily agreed and made their way down the hallway talking with one another. I turned around making my way towards the senior lockers but was stopped when Clare ran into me. _

_**Author's Note: The last chapter took me longer to upload since I was having some technical difficulties and it also took longer to write since it was so long! But everything had to be in one chapter and the longer the better, right? Well I hope it was worth the wait. Things don't always go as planned. I said this would focus on Eli and Clare but I just thought that it would make sense if they made up with their friends first. Review, or pm me with anything you have to say, good or bad. Love you all good night and until next time! **_

_**P.S. In this fanfic some of the characters may seem a little OOC but I will do my best to keep them the same as they are on the show. **_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Here is chapter 14 for you. It will mainly evolve around Clare trying to fix things with Alli. Sorry if there is a lack of Eclare scenes. In the next chapter they will be together more I promise. I have decided to make this fanfic the length of their school year. So it starts in the very end of August; then it will go June, typical length of a school year. Right about now it is the end of September. Hope you like the story so far. Be sure to review or pm me with any comments, questions, ideas, and concerns. Happy reading! (:**_

_Chapter 14_

_Eli's P.O.V._

_I saw Alli run right past me, crying in her 3 inch heels and wondered what was going on with her. Of course we were never friends but I was going to make sure she was okay. But I didn't have much of a chance when Clare ran square into me. "Hey Clare." I said with a smile. "I had fun last night. We should do it again, and soon." Her attention seemed elsewhere when I tried talking to her. "Hey." She peered over my shoulder as if she was looking for something. "I would love to talk, but right now isn't really a good time." Nodding my head understandingly it suddenly came to me that she must be looking for Alli. "Are you looking for your best friend that somehow can run in 3 inch heels?" I said slightly jokingly hoping to lift up the mood. "Yeah… where did she go?" Clare asked not really noticing my little glint of humor in the question. I saw that she was in a hurry so I pointed my finger in the direction of the cafeteria. "She went down that hallway and I saw her take a right." Without even a good-bye Clare started running down the hallway in the direction but abruptly stopped right in her tracks, turning back towards me. "Thank you." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek and once more running in an attempt to find Alli. I smiled to myself and went to my locker getting the books I needed. Then walking to the library and meeting up with Imogen and Fiona. _

_Clare's P.O.V._

_My heart dropped when Alli ran out of that room, crying. What I said was never supposed to hurt her like this, it was just the truth in everyone's eyes, and I thought it better that I tell her rather than some low life jerk that had nothing better to do. Ready to chase her down that hallway I didn't mean to run into Eli. It was the first time I was seeing him that day but I was in a rush to get to my best friend before she hid from me and I wouldn't be able to apologize. I tried rushing our conversation and started to wonder if he had seen Alli. A wave of relief washed over me when he pointed in the direction of the cafeteria. Once I got there she was nowhere and I decided to go further down, debating whether she would hide in a classroom or a quiet part of the school. My thoughts were soon interrupted when I heard a low whaling sound coming from the computer lab. Making my way over I saw someone crouched over in far corner crying to themselves, it was definitely Alli. I quietly tiptoed across the room and sat next to her wrapping her into a quick hug. When she looked up to see who it was, I noticed her mascara was running down her face and grabbed a tissue from my bag wiping it away. "Just listen and don't say anything yet." She nodded her head, ready to listen. _

_Eli's P.O.V._

_"Hey guys." I said settling down in a comfy bean bag chair by the computers. "Hey." Both of them happily chirped at me eager for me to start with the details of the previous night. "Anything exciting happen while I was gone?" I asked them playfully trying to make them wait just a little longer for me to start spilling everything. "No, just saw someone running down the hall crying. It was Alli, I think." That bit of information caught my attention and had me wondering if Clare actually found her. I was soon pulled out of my thoughts by the girls. "Earth to Eli! Tell us everything, please." They all but pleaded and I finally gave in, "Okay, but only if it will stop you from pestering me so much." Gladly agreeing they sat down all ears. "First I took her out to eat at this restaurant that we went to on our first date…" When I finished telling them the part about the manager and the misunderstanding, that had them laughing for at least 10 minutes. "You won't believe what else we did last night. Remember how I had a piercing last year in my ear? Well I let that grow out but I got it again last night, we did that on our first date too!" Both of them started amused at me yet it felt like they didn't completely believe me. "You did not. Show us." Imogen challenged me with a sly smile and I pulled my hair to the side slightly so they could get a better look. Fiona said she liked it but laughed when she saw the surprised expression on Imogen's face. I proceeded in telling them everything, dessert, the garden, our first kiss of the night. "Awh!" Both of them cooed when I finished with the goodnight kiss. "That sounds like a perfect night. And you were such a gentlemen, Mr. Goldsworthy." Fiona said, giving me a small smile. That's when the bell rang indicating that our free period was over and it was time for science, my least favorite class of all. _

_Clare's P.O.V._

_"I never meant to hurt you Alli; it's just that everyone thinks that about you." She seemed rather surprised at my words and I saw her eyes fill with hurt. But she didn't say a word, intent on listening to me. "I called Jenna because she was more warmed up to the idea of Eli and I becoming friends again. You on the other hand would have just shot me down and I really wasn't in the mood to fight, I wanted it to be a happy night. I honestly didn't plan on this happening, me breaking up with Jake and ending up with Eli. But it just did and I'm happy about it. Can you please respect that?" Alli nodded her head and finally spoke up. "I'm sorry for over reacting. I was just jealous that you went to her instead of me and it just hurt hearing you say those things about me. I knew everyone was saying that about me behind my back, but hearing it from you really opened my eyes, and I just cracked and ran out of there. And I'm sorry for never telling you the reason why I hated Eli so much or why I wasn't so happy about you two becoming friends again. But I'm not ready to tell you yet, it's a long story." When Alli told me that last part, it had me interested and wondering what she meant, but I saw she wasn't ready to talk about it and I wasn't about to push her for no reason; it could wait. "Okay, when you're ready you'll tell me." I told her and then gave her a hug. By the end of our little talk we were both crying. "We should get going, class is almost over." Once we stood up and made ourselves look presentable we began walking down the hallway going our separate ways. "Hey Clare, wait a second!" Alli yelled back making me turn around. "Yeah?" I asked her. "Tell me all about your date at lunch?" Nodding she smiled and turned down the hall, going to her next class. I sighed and couldn't wait to tell my two best friends about you perfect night. _

_**Author's Note: There has been a lot of drama these past few chapters, so I will be taking a break from that. It will be on a little more fun note, I have a few surprises planned out and I hope that you will love reading it as much as I will love writing it. I plan on posting up to chapter 17 tonight. I haven't had exactly a lot of time to write or post this weekend and I felt bad, so I'm dedicating my day to writing, just for you guys. Review and continue being awesome. Love you all and until next time my wonderful readers! **_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note: Hi guys. Enjoy the last chapter? Hope so! Well I don't know if you even bothered reading my author's note in the last one but I will be able to write up to chapter 17 tonight! This whole week I have exams and will come home at either at 9:15 or 11:50, which means I will have all the time in the world to write when I get home. This chapter will start off at lunch (the same day as the last 2 chapters) and the atmosphere will become more fun and less dramatic. There will be Eclare too. Be sure to review or pm me with any ideas, questions, concerns, or comments. I'm always looking for ways to make my stories better. Love you all, keep reading! (:**_

_Chapter 15_

_Clare's P.O.V._

_I stared longingly at the poster for the upcoming school dance that was plastered all over the school. It was lunch time right now and Alli was sitting next to me excitedly chattering about her plans with Dave for that night. I wasn't paying much attention, when it came to her talking about things like that; I usually zoned out and nodded occasionally so that she wouldn't catch on that I in fact wasn't listening. "Hey you two." Jenna happily said joining us at the lunch table. "Now this is all we have both been waiting for all day Clare. Spill!" Without much choice this time, both of them started hammering me big time with questions. "Alright, I'm happy to share ladies." I said giving them a sly smile and they could tell what I was going to say was really romantic. "First off, do you remember where he took me on our first date?" Both gave me questioning looks and as to where I was going with this. "Yeah….? What does that have to do with anything though?" Smiling to myself for a moment I continued, "Well he took me there again last night, but it was even better this time around. The manager remembered us and we had some laughs about that, and then we got the same matching piercings but in different places." I said showing off my piercings and they seemed rather impressed and started gushing about it. "But that's not even the best part." Looking back and forth between the three of us Jenna and Alli smiled keen to hear the rest. "Wait, there's more? Man I wish Dave was this thoughtful about our dates too." Alli slightly pouted and Jenna agreed. "Yeah I mean KC tries, but it doesn't sound as special as what you and Eli have." This little bit of information made me happy inside and I was a kind of happy that I had the best boyfriend out of the 3, or that's at least how it seemed. "Well he took me out to dessert. It was right down the street from where we went to eat, and get this… apparently his grandmother owns a bakery/pastry shop type thing." The looks on their faces when I told them this was priceless. "Wait, are you being serious?" Once nodding my head they stared over at Eli in disbelief who was waiting in line to buy his lunch today. "You better not bring this up when he comes over." I told them but couldn't help hold a laugh back at their reactions. "Okay fine, just go on with the date." Shaking my head slightly I was very amused at how excited they were to find out all the details. "Once we left the shop he took me down this stone path to this garden. It was so magical. There were fountains, fireflies, pretty flowers, and so much more. We sat on this little swing and watched the stars." At this point they were on the edge of their seats. When I told them about the part where I asked Eli to make a wish on a shooting star and his response, they squealed, earning a few looks from people at nearby tables. They didn't care; all of the attention was focused on me. "What happened next?" Taking a breath first I kept going. "We shared our first kiss!" I burst out, and Jenna and Alli gushed with excitement once more, but who could really blame them? It was like a fairytale. "Then we went back to the car and he took me home, and the good night kiss he gave me I will never forget." I told them winking and they knew it must have been good. When I finally did finished they kept going on and on about what they liked and said "Awh.," a few times. "Clarebear, do you think Eli might have his grandmother's cooking skills?" Jenna asked, meaning it to sound serious and not funny. But of course Alli and I couldn't look at her with a straight face once she asked that. The thought of Eli in an apron made me crack up and we all burst out laughing. "Hey ladies, what are we laughing about?" It was Eli who came up behind me and that caused us to laugh twice as hard and my face turned 10 different shades of red. "Nothing." All of us said at the same time and hoped he would leave it alone. He sat down next to me and gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek. Jenna and Alli passed me looks and I just shrugged it off. A few minutes later KC and Dave joined us at the table. _

_Eli's P.O.V._

_When I first came to lunch I was a little hesitant about going to sit with Clare but decided it was time to see how Jenna and Alli would react. They shouldn't mind that I sit with my girlfriend, and I did have a reason to go over there anyway, I wanted to ask her something. While I was waiting in line for lunch I was looking around and my eyes landed on the poster that was plastered all over the walls of the school. It was the school dance. It was coming up this weekend and I didn't really want to go, but then I remembered that Clare was into dances so I figured I would buy tickets for us and then ask her. Stepping out of the line I went out of the cafeteria and made my way over to the drama club. They always sold tickets during lunch and I figured they would be doing it today, no time like the present, I told myself. When I was there I ran into Dave. He and I became friends through Adam when they were doing the radio show once, and ever since then we always would hang out. I didn't remember if I ever mentioned that to Clare or not, but when she and Alli found out I had a feeling that both of them would flip out. "Hey man. You here to buy tickets for Alli?" He sighed and said, "Yeah, it's all she talks about and I thought it might be nice to go out for the night. What about you?" Once he asked I sighed as well and said, "I would never be caught dead at one of these, but Clare loves dances for what reason I don't know. She didn't bring it up I know that she wants to go so I figured, why not?" Dave nodded understandingly and stepped forward in line with me. After buying our tickets we went back into the cafeteria and actually bought lunch this time. I went straight to the table while Dave stopped shortly to talk to KC for a minute. There was an outburst of laughter coming from the girls' table and I was curious to know what had them laughing that hard. "Hey ladies, what are we laughing about?" I asked and they all said in unison, "Nothing." Figuring best to leave it alone the other guys joined us and I excused myself and Clare from the table for a moment. "What's up?" She asked me. Holding the tickets up she grabbed them from my hand and stared in disbelief. "I was hoping you would go with me." I casually said trying to keep the smile from coming on my face. "How did you know I wanted to go?" She excitedly asked. "Lucky guess? So would you like to go with me?" Without any hesitation Clare screamed, "Yes!" Then gave me a quick kiss and hug. Rushing back to the table she told the other girls and they all squealed in excitement and delight. Along with the other guys I rolled my eyes as I made my way over to the table. _

_Clare's P.O.V._

_My interest was piqued when Eli asked me to come out into the hallway with him. Not wanting to get my hopes too high about the dance I tried to keep cool, calm, and collected. Once he did ask me I lost it and screamed giving him a thank you kiss and jumping into his arms for a hug. I knew he didn't really like dances but he would do anything for me. I was also rather shocked that he remembered that I loved going to school dances. Not being able to hold my excitement in any longer I ran back to the table and told Jenna and Alli about Eli asking me. Both squealed in delight with me and Alli showed me the tickets Dave had bought for the two of them. "Dave just asked me while you were gone and KC asked Jenna right before lunch." All of us chattered in excitement and began planning everything out. The guys of course rolled their eyes at us and went on with their own conversation. Jenna, Alli, and I were in our own little world planning things out when something caught my attention. Dave had just asked Eli if they were still on for Sunday… what could that possibly mean? "Eli man, are we still on for Sunday? Or did you forget, don't tell me you forgot please!" Dave rather desperately asked Eli and at this point Alli and Jenna had stopped talking too. They were intent on listening and the three of us passed confused glances. "Yeah I'm still free, how could I forget. Me at my place by 2." This had me interested and I didn't mean to interrupt, it just happened. "What are you guys talking about? Are you two friends that actually hang out?" Eli answered, "Yeah." Between the three of us we started laughing in a joking matter but when we noticed they still held serious faces we knew they weren't kidding. "Oh come on, you can't be serious. Since when are you two friends?" This time Dave spoke up. "We have been friends for over a year now. Ever since Adam and I began our radio show. He introduced us, and ever since we have been hanging out." Alli and I passed glances, not having known this about our boyfriends. "Well why didn't you guys mention it before?" Not saying anything for a minute, Eli decided to talk. "We only thought it would be a onetime thing. But then it happened a few more times and after we broke up, we kept hanging out and then became friends." This was the first time I had heard Eli talking about our break-up so openly, it shocked me slightly. Silence had fallen upon the table and no one really knew what to say. Soon we were all interrupted out of our thoughts by someone clearing their throat. Turning around, I was very surprised to see Fiona and Imogen standing there. "Can we sit with you guys?" The guys gladly welcomed the other two girls and made room for them. Alli and Jenna gave me looks asking if I was okay with this and I nodded indicating it was. Trying to make small talk I brought up the dance. "Are you guys going to the dance?" Smiling at me both of them quickly responded and talked about their dresses and complimented Alli on her outfit. She gave me a happy smile and I knew she approved of them instantly. We kept talking and realized we had a lot more in common than we thought. By the end of lunch we really got to know one another and made plans to have a sleepover at Fiona's loft on Friday and would spend the day getting ready together. The guys rolled their eyes and groaned when we kept going on and on and would gush about girly things. They just didn't get it but we found it hilarious and ignored them. The bell rang and we all bid each other good-bye and went to class. I thought that Eli had made a good choice in picking these two as his friends and was glad we got along so well. All I had to look forward to now was Friday. _

_**Author's Note: Did you like this chapter? The next few that are to come will be my personal favorites. (: Everyone is finally getting along and it's all falling into place. It's been Tuesday in the last few chapters and I will skip to Friday night. The dance will be the next day and the girls are having a girl's night at Fiona's loft. There will be a bombshell dropped during chapter 16. This is just the beginning of the story; I have so many ideas brewing! Originally it was only supposed to be 20-25 but it literally just began. So I have decided to make it at least 30-40 chapters and there will be a sequel. For further information on that pm me or leave it in your review. Thanks for being so amazing all. And here I go to write chapter 16 then 17 too. (; Until then. **_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note: Hey guys. I think this will be the best chapter and most fun chapter I will have to write so far for this story. I just want to let you know it has been a pleasure writing this for you guys, you are all awesome for being so supportive. I love reading your reviews each chapter, they make me smile and help me feel inspired which leads me to write! Thanks again and be sure to read read read! Review as well or leave me a PM with any comments, questions, concerns, or ideas you may have for me. I am always looking for ways to make my stories better; your suggestions are always welcome. Keep being awesome, love you all. Happy reading! (: **_

_**P.S. This is girl's night at Fiona's loft. A bombshell or a few will be revealed tonight and sorry if the characters are slightly OOC, I tried keeping them IC as best as I could. **_

_Chapter 16_

_Clare's P.O.V._

_I was feeling a little anxious going to Fiona's loft. It would be the first time but on the bright side we had finally gotten along and all of us had become friends. It was currently Friday after school and Jenna and Alli had come over with their things already packed. We were just waiting for someone to pick us up. Fiona had said she would come and get us but we were not expecting her to send over a limo. I was sitting in my living room with the other two trying to get as much homework done as we could before she would come and get us. The doorbell rang and I checked the clock, it was 5 o'clock and she was right on time. Peering through the side window I saw Fiona waving at me through the glass and motioned us to come out. At first my expression was confused so I called over Jenna and Alli. They shared my same reaction and we began getting our things not wanting to keep her waiting. "Hey guys." She happily said when we finally reached the limo and she opened the door for us. "Come in there's plenty of space to set your stuff down." Gladly accepting her offer we put our things in one big pile and sat on the other side admiring every little detail. "What is all this?" I asked out of curiosity. It was always rumored that the Coyne's were rich but I had no idea that it was true. After all, not everything you hear is true, I told myself and waited for Fiona's response. "Oh, my mom bought this limo last year when I first moved into the loft. She thought it would be the best mode of transportation. It would also prevent me from getting my car stolen/damaged or in an accident." Nodding it began to made sense to me so I sat back in the soft cushions of the car and enjoyed the soothing music. "We still need to get Imogen but her house is just down the street. I also thought that we could go out to dinner before going to the mall and buying our dresses." Alli and Jenna nodded approvingly and I sat back again and relaxed. When we pulled up to Imogen's house I had to do a double to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. "Damn, that's a fine house. Does she seriously live here?" Alli asked in amazement and looked over at Fiona. "Yeah her mom is a surgeon that is rich, and only wants the best. She just moved in this summer, since her dad got moved to Ohio for work reasons. He won't be back until a month before graduation, and the only way for her to stay here at Degrassi was to move in with her mom." None of us having known this before sat there speechless barely noticing Imogen running down the driveway. She said a quick hello to everyone and jumped inside, talking about anything that came to mind. "Ready for a fun night ladies?" With a smile coming from everyone we all yelled, "Hell yeah!" As Fiona passed out glasses and some sparkling cider, we clanked the glasses and yelled, "Cheers!" This was the beginning of a fun night! First we went out to a fancy restaurant that none of us other than Fiona had heard of. Once we stepped inside she was greeted by her friend, the owner that gave her a hug, as well as the rest of us. We went to the "V.I.P. section" as they called it and sat at a table in the very center with an amazing view of the whole restaurant that had a live band playing, and waterfalls going around the whole place. The soft jazz music really went with the theme and soon we ordered something off the menu and happily talked amongst ourselves until someone came with our food. Out of pure hunger we all dug in and instantly fell in love with how good our meals tasted. "Oh my god, this is divine. I have never had better tasting food." I said and we all cooed over the delicate details on our dishes and started to wonder how the guys' night was going. Pulling out my phone from my purse I checked if I had any texts and saw that I had one from Eli. 'How's it going?' He asked me and I smiled, trying to imagine what they were doing. 'Great. Why didn't you ever tell me Fiona was this rich or Imogen for that matter? And how is your night with the guys going?' After putting my phone back into my bag I went back to eating dinner and heard a ping, letting me know that Eli had replied to my text. 'Surely not as fun as your night, hope you're having fun. You never asked, and I thought it would be more fun to see your reaction verses telling you. (;' With that I laughed a little to myself and tried to make my reply brief so I could go back to my amazing dinner. 'I have to go, but remind me to thank you later for being friends with Fiona and Imogen. Mwah. :*' The rest of dinner went smoothly, that was until we had to decide what to have for dessert! There were endless options and everything looked splendid, it was a tough decision to make. We simply ended up with having everyone decide what the other would order, no objection. Jenna had ordered for me; she had picked out a cookie crumb Oreo cheesecake. It sounded very appetizing and I was dying to try it. When it finally arrived we each took a bite of each other's dessert and died a little inside, I was in heaven. Fiona's friend, the owner was slightly amused with our reaction and promised to put us on the V.I.P. list every time and said we would always be welcome. Once dinner was over we all chipped in and made sure to leave a big tip. The atmosphere was mostly filled with excitement and uncontrolled laughter coming from everyone. The mall wasn't too far from here and we got there in a matter of minutes. Nearly running inside we found the massive map in the heart of the mall giving off all the directions to the big and small shops. "Okay ladies, here is the plan. We go to our top three stores and don't buy anything, YET." Fiona emphasized on the last word and took a small pause before speaking again. "Then we go back to the one where most of us or all of us found at least two dresses that we liked. Once trying them both on you can either decide to buy it on your own or refer to any of us for help. Any questions?" The mindset of the mission was clear but we were all awestruck at Fiona's determination and expertise in this kind of stuff. "Yeah. How do you know so much about fashion?" Alli all but pleaded and Fiona let out a laugh. "Well you have a sense of style too, Alli, I'm not the only one she chimed in. Going back to the map we narrowed the stores down to our top three choices. About an hour later we all met up at this fancy French boutique that had the prettiest dresses. Each of us had managed to find three different dresses instead of the intended two. I couldn't decide which one to get. The first was a strapless black dress that really hugged my figure and fell to my knees. It had a matching hot pink cardigan that could be buttoned up all the way. The next dress was also strapless and flowed more than the other. The top was turquoise and covered in sequins, sparkling every time I moved. The bottom of it had a baby blue color and flowed more than the first one and in the middle was a ribbon tied into a rose pedal. Last but not least, was a lavender dress that had one strap, to the right and had a flower pattern going all along the same side. The bottom was covered in layers of ruffles and fell mid-thigh on me. Not able to decide I asked the girls' for their help. "I'm sure you look pretty in them all Clarebear, come on, let's see them." Jenna cheerfully said and gently pushed me in the direction of the dressing rooms. Once in their I pulled the first one on and went out waiting for some feedback. The smile on my face grew when they gave me approving looks on the first two dresses, but when I came out with the third and final one on they erupted in a fit of cheers. They all knew I loved this dress best, but wanted for me to realize that myself. Having all settled on a dress we made our way back to the limo and were finally on our way to Fiona's loft for the night. The night was still young and we were going to have a good time. Pulling up to a building we got out and took all of our things with us. The outside was misleading you could say, for the second we stepped inside the loft, my mouth fell open in awe. "Fiona!" I practically squealed. She looked over at me in panic and asked if anything was wrong. Shaking my head I shifted my gaze around the room. "It's just that this place is just… wow." I said truly at a loss for words. Laughing at my reaction she nonchalantly walked around to the couch and put her stuff down. "Wasn't that fun? I love all of our dresses!" Everyone was settling down and agreed with Imogen on the fact that our gowns were amazing. The store owner had been kind enough to wrap them up in special paper to prevent any damage from happening. Plopping onto the couch I let out a sigh and allowed myself to relax, taking off my shoes and lying down, out of tiredness. We had been walking hours on end and everyone was a little worn out. "Hey, do you guys want to watch a movie? We could order some take out?" Wriggling her eye brows up and down Jenna playfully threw a pillow Fiona's way and we all began laughing uncontrollably. Not realizing my instant hunger at the mention of Chinese food I obliged to her offer. "Sounds good. What movies do you have?" Chucking the remote at me Fiona simply said, "You guys pick." She went into the other room to grab menus and handed each of us one so that we could decide what we wanted to order. While she was gone Alli, Jenna, Imogen, and I passed around a piece of paper and a pen scribbling down what we wanted to order. Shortly after settling back onto the couches we began watching Letters To Juliet. Not even half an hour into it the door bell rang and we turned on the lights. Each of us grabbed our pajamas and put them on coming back together in the living room. The sleeping bags had been laid on the floor and couches along with various blankets and pillows. After everyone received their food we sat back down and ate in the dark, only the screen and windows providing us with a source of light. Finished with my food I threw the empty carton away and went for my fortune cookie, that being my favorite part of the meal. Everyone else at that point was done with their meals and reached into the small bag containing their fortunes. My said that I would be successful in life and would be eternally happy. The smile on my face grew bigger and everyone else seemed satisfied with what their fortune cookies said. Paying more attention to the movie I admired the way the director had set up the plot. Just thinking about that subject made my mind wander to how Eli and the guys were doing tonight. Not that worried I checked my phone in case I got any texts and was rather sad that Eli hadn't messaged me anything in the last few hours. My gaze shifted over to the windows and I swear I saw a pair of eyes looking back over at me. "Fiona!" I said in a high whisper. Earning looks from everyone she unwillingly paused the movie. "Come on Clare we were just getting to the good part. I need to know if Sophie is going to get with Charlie! What is it?" Keeping on a serious face she soon knew I wasn't joking around and that it was in fact something important. "I swear when I looked over to the window I saw a pair of eyes staring back at me." Everyone gasped and started to freak out at the idea that someone might in fact be watching us. "Guys, lock all the windows, doors, and pull all the blinds down. I'm sure it was just one of the guys trying to scare us or see what we were doing, but just to be on the safe side we should call the police." Nodding in agreement we all did as told and sat back down as Fiona grabbed the phone and dialed the number quickly talking and shortly hung up putting the movie back on. "It's okay; they'll send someone over to check it out. They think it could be just some kids bored and watching teenage girls, as the women on the phone put it." Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door that made all of us jump. Once the door opened, in came two officers with notepads and pencils at the ready. They interrogated us for what seemed like an eternity but really was just half an hour. By the end of their visit my head was hurting from all the pointless questions. "I need a drink." Fiona said as she closed the door behind her. She went over to the fridge and pulled out a tall bottle of alcohol and put 5 shot glasses onto a tray and carried it over to the table in the center of the room. Pouring in the whiskey in each separate glass she put the glass to her lips and threw her head back in a quick motion and slammed the glass back onto the tray refilling the shot glass once more. This time she left it sitting there and made her way over to us. "Well since that fabulous movie, now one of my personal favorites is finished, let's play a game." Questionably, I passed looks with Alli and Jenna who seemed to be fine with this. At first I was a little hesitant to part take in this but figured it would only stay between the five of us, and a little alcohol wouldn't do too much damage. "I'm in." I said even before she could say what we were going to do exactly. Everyone was shocked by my sudden response and lifted their eye brows up. "Alright… me too." Echoed Imogen and now it was all on Jenna and Alli who took a minute to think about it but said, "What have we got to lose?" Smiling to herself Fiona began to explain the purpose of the game. "Now here's what you have to do. Someone will start off with challenging someone to a dare and if they refuse that dare they must take a shot and confess a secret. Simple enough?" Nodding our heads we soon began. "Okay Alli, why don't you go first?" Taking this as her opportunity Alli looked my way and flashed me a quick wink before anyone could notice. "I choose… Clare." Hoots erupted around the room and I was dreading Alli's choice of picking me. "Should I be scared?" Shaking her head she proceeded with telling me my dare. "Okay Clare, I dare you to… go downtown and take anything of your choice from a store." Definitely I chose the shot. Taking it in my hands I brought it up to my lips and downed the whole thing in one quick swig and decided on a confession worth telling. The sensation of the alcohol left a pleasurable burning feeling that trailed all the way down my throat and I opened my mouth ready to share. "Well…. I haven't exactly told anyone this but… I almost had sex with Jake, once." Holding up my hand showing the purity ring that was still on my finger Alli and Jenna seemed the most surprised. "And we're just hearing about this now?" Alli all but shrieked and I covered my ears from the sudden change in the tone of her voice. "Yeah, it was in July one night, our parents were out for the night and we went a little further than usual. Jake was the one to stop it and I would have gone all the way if it hadn't been for him." With this new found information everyone looked rather impressed with my choice and then it was my turn to pick someone. I decided that my victim would be. "Imogen…" Staring wide eyed at me she prepared herself for the worst. "Should I take the shot right now?" Laughing at her gesture I told her, "Not just yet. I dare you to go outside in the street and kiss the first stranger you see." Thinking about it for a minute she suddenly jumped up from the couch surprising everyone. Fiona stayed in her seat and shifted uneasily. "You coming Fi?" Plastering a smile on her face she followed us out the door making sure to grab the keys behind her. Getting right to it, Imogen walked up to a guy and kissed him right on the lips for a minute or two then walked away with a grin on her face. "Now that's how it's done ladies." We all went inside making our way up the stairs with Fiona slowly dragging behind, seeming a little sad about something. A few dares and confessions later, everyone was getting pretty out of it but we kept at it, the game just getting interesting. Right now it was Jenna's turn and she had picked Imogen who had decided to take a shot and confession. Leaning in rather closely, we all were inching to hear what she was going to tell us. "Okay… this may come as a shock to you three." Her voice trailed off for a minute but she soon turned her eyes towards us again and said, "Fiona and I have been dating for about 3 months now." Shock was etched over our faces but it was good and I was happy for them. "That's so cute." We all cooed and didn't find it the least bit weird that two girls were dating each other, after all everyone deserves to be happy, no matter who they are. "Alright Clare, you're up. Pick someone and make it interesting." Nodding my head I looked in Alli's direction. "Bhandari, you ready for this?" She was drunk out of her mind and I needed to get something out of her and now was my chance. It wasn't even a dare, but at this point it was late and everyone was wasted, as if they would remember anything from tonight. "As ready as I'll ever be." Alli responded and leaned back not worried. "Why do you hate Eli so much?" Diving right in she said, "Well I don't know if you know this but Eli and I dated before. Our families were friends when we were younger and one summer we went to camp together and we really got to know each other and started dating. It only lasted for about 6 months. That was right before I came to Degrassi and met you. Then he came back in our sophomore year and I was jealous that he took an interest in you. We acted like we didn't know each other and it was hard for me, seeing you and him grow closer together. Then you began dating and I started hating him, but no matter how mad at him I was I could never hate you or be mad at you like that Clare." Clearly not expecting that I took another shot, wanting to forget that for now. We kept going until the bottle was empty. The night had turned out pretty wild. On some of the dares we went into town and others right outside the loft. Looking around the room I saw the flag, box of tampons and many other things littering the floor. I laughed at the memory of us going into the parking lot at school and taking down the flag, and putting underwear on it instead and pulling that up to wave in the air instead. That was just one of the many crazy things done. Some of the confessions were secrets we would keep to ourselves or amongst the 5 of us forever. Looking at the clock, it was only a little past midnight. We settled on putting on some music and doing make-overs for the fun of it. Even if we were out of our right minds it was still fun. Once that was done and over with we turned the TV back on and settled down in our sleeping bags when I remembered we hadn't done something. A pillow fight. No one was asleep yet, making it all the more fun. I threw the first pillow across the room at Jenna who was nearly asleep but was now wide awake. "Oh, it's on, Clarebear." She yelled and we ran around the loft dodging some pillows and being hit at times when we weren't looking. This had been a night I would never forget. I had made two new friends and we even bent the rules a little without getting in trouble. It felt great to be a teenager without having to worry about parents or impressing boys. This night was dedicated to five friends that wanted a fun night. Some feathers flew out of Fiona's pillow like in the old movie and that had us laughing since none of us had ever seen that happen before. She simply shrugged and we kept at our pillow fight for the next hour, enjoying ourselves._

_**Author's Note: I forgot to mention above that this will only be in Clare's P.O.V. and the next one will go back to the regular format with both Eli and Clare's thoughts on things. So this was a girl's night and some things have been revealed and I tried keeping all of the characters IC and not so much OOC. It was rather fun writing this and I will definitely have more fun things like this happen in the story. Note that this also skipped to Friday, the last chapter taking place Tuesday (in their time). It is also the beginning of October for them. The next chapter will be a rendition of the guys' night/day that will take place at Eli's house. Of course it will be less interesting then the girls' night, but still. (; Chapter 18 I will post tomorrow, it will be the actual dance, so it will be extra long if I can at least get to 20 reviews by then that would be great. **_

_**P.S. Sorry if this was a little out of the rating it's supposed to be. Just thought they could have some fun with their night out and reveal some long kept secrets. And I don't know much about alcohol so I did my best with the part involving the shots and sorry if the dares were lame, couldn't think of anything. And lastly, this took me like 3 days to write so please be nice and review! **_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, here is the long awaited chapter 17. Did you wonder what the guys did to spend their night? (; Well here it is, it can't compare to the girls night but I had to at least try and make a comparison. Once you have read both chapters 16 and 17 let me know which one you thought was more fun and be sure to leave me a review. If you have any ideas on how I can change the story to make it better or if you just don't like something about it be sure to PM me with any further questions, comments, or concerns. Thanks for being so patient on the last chapter, it took me forever to write and I have been literally writing since 12 this afternoon because I have had all this free time. Chapter 18 can begin being written tonight but I will not be able to post until tomorrow, sorry everyone. Well hope you enjoy. Peace, love you all! (:**_

_Chapter 17_

_Eli's P.O.V._

_I don't even know where to begin with our night. At first it started out with a simple video game tournament at my house but it turned in to something more, with the help of one of my best friends, Adam Torres. It was a Friday night and originally it was supposed to be date night with everyone going. Then last minute the girls announced they were taking a girls' night and were going to one of their houses. Refusing to tell us whose it was exactly, they were afraid that we might crash it or something. My parents were out of town for the weekend and had allowed me to have a few friends over. Dave and KC came over and we were set on having a tournament with Adam. He must have overheard us talking on chat about my parents not being there. He then took it upon himself to come to my house and do damage control. Without the slightest bit of warning he came in through the door with bags of snacks and said that pizza was on the way. Not that I wasn't happy that he was there, it's just the amount of extra food that he brought that had me confused. But knowing him he was unpredictable at times and it was just better to go with his ideas than question him. After about an hour we took a break from video games and started watching some horror movies. Courtesy of Dave, who went to the store before coming to my place. The smell of popcorn filled the room as we passed the bowl around, our eyes glued to the screen. We had settled on watching Friday the 13__th__ and Jason, both great classics in my eyes. The screams and unsolved murders were only a small part of the movie's greatness. By the time both were over the time was only 8:30 and we realized just how early it still was. The sun was just setting and Adam spoke up. "Wanna go spy on the girls? They're staying at Fiona's loft, all alone, for the night. No adult supervision." He said winking at that last part. "And how do you know that? They never told any of us where they were holding it, nervous that we would ruin their little night of fun." Lifting his eye brows up Adam kept going on. "Well I overheard them in the hallway the other day talking… and they said something about the mall and Fiona's loft. I'm sure you guys would love to see your girls. And it will give me a chance to make my move on Fiona." Looking up at him in shock I playfully punched him in the shoulder. "You like Fiona? Why didn't you tell me before, I could have set it up, since she is one of my best friends." Staring at me in disbelief Adam asked if I was serious. "Of course man, last I checked she was single. Let's go guys." Before we left we devised a plan on how we would sneak up on them and scare them half to death, for our own enjoyment. It would be a pleasant surprise though, or at least we hoped they would be happy to see us. Mainly I was doing this so I could have a chance to see Clare, and so that Adam could make his move on Fiona. Minutes later we all climbed the ladder leading to Fiona's loft. We had decided to go through the windows. But before we could do that we had to make sure we had the right apartment number. Adam being the cockiest of us all took the lead and poked his head in a small window. Not a minute later his breathing picked up and his eyes widened. "Crap!" He yelled out in a hushed tone and looked back at us. "What?" All of us said at the same time. "I think Clare saw me! Abort the mission, abort the mission!" He said more loudly. Not wanting to be seen, we bolted down the ladder one by one. Just in time we dashed around the corner in high hopes that they hadn't seen us. "This is stupid now that I think about it. Why couldn't we just walk up to the front door? I'm sure they wouldn't have minded us dropping by, but spying, that's a little third grade, and don't you think guys?" Nodding their heads in agreement KC and Dave looked over at Adam; it was his idea after all. "Oh come on guys, it's more fun this way and you know it. And they wouldn't just let us in like that; they obviously wanted a night away from you. So it was either this, or not seeing them at all. But let's get out of here they see us, or worse they got scared and called the cops, we don't need that." Agreeing, we at first ran in separate directions. I began questioning why I had agreed to do that in the first place. It was something little kids would do, but then again the point was to scare the girls a little. Still, I was glad they hadn't caught us and that we hadn't interrupted their night too much. They probably didn't even notice us with all the things they could be talking about. Meeting up by the car we drove off towards my house. "Well that was a waste of a half an hour." Dave said looking at his phone. "No worries boys, the night is still young, and I have an idea anyway. Eli, you said your parents were out of town for the entire weekend, right?" Not sure where he was going with this I became a little hesitant. "Yeah… why?" Taking a minute to answer I saw Adam take out his phone and he went on typing furiously on the keyboard. "No reason, just wondering." But by the snickering look on his face I could tell he was lying to me about something. "Okay Eli, I just tweeted and posted to Face Range that you are having a raging party tonight. I even added in your address so everyone knows where to go." My eyes widened to the size of tennis balls and I started freaking out. "YOU DID WHAT NOW?!" Everyone else laughed at my reaction. "Oh god, if my parents find out about this, they will kill all of us, especially me." Patting me on the back KC said, "I could live with that. So… should we invite the girls or what?" Wriggling his face up Adam shook his head. "Let me have their night. We can have our own, and they will be wishing they had invited us to theirs. So in a way, it's payback. They will be missing out on a great party though." Looking my way everyone was waiting for my answer. "Fine, but you are helping me clean it all up tomorrow. And if anyone breaks anything, they all have to leave right away." The smile on Adam's face couldn't have been any bigger. "Okay, whatever you say. YES we are throwing a party of the century." Laughing at his reaction we all bumped fists and arrived at my house shortly after. Putting out all the snacks and blaring music people started showing up. By 10 o'clock there must have been at least 300 people there. I was starting to think that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. We the guys, need to have a little bit of our own fun, and if that means a party, then so be it. 'Damn, what am I saying? I'm turning more and more into Adam!' Trying to enjoy myself I went around and found Adam with some beer in hand. "Where did you get that?" Was my first question. "I bought some with me, is that okay?" Thinking about it for a minute I said, "As long as you didn't steal any of Bullfrog's, you know how much he loves his beer. If anyone gets too drunk, kick them out." Nodding Adam went back to the party, talking to anyone that would listen. About after an hour everything was going fine and it was nearly midnight. A lot of people kept going in and out, but it wasn't until around 1 in the morning that things started to get out of control. Drinks and snacks were spilled all over the place, as expected at any party. But the drunken jocks and others were starting to break things. Finding Adam I told him that he had to tell them to leave, since he had agreed to do so. "Okay, fine, I agree it is getting a little out of control." Getting them out was easier than I thought. We just shut off the power from the garage and they all started leaving in packs. The scary part was looking at the house once everyone left. I knew it would take us hours to clean up tomorrow and Sunday, but it was well worth it, seeing as everyone had a good time. The next time I turned around Dave, Adam, and KC were either passed out on the couch or the floor. Laughing to myself I got a head start on the mess and checked out the time. It was 2 in the morning so in that time I had done most of the basement and decided I would leave the rest for tomorrow, the guys had after all help made this mess, so they might as well clean it up. I took the other couch lying down and instantly falling asleep the second my head hit the pillow. _

_**Author's Note: This solely focused on the guy's night away from the girls. And of course it wasn't as exciting as the girl's night I still tried making their as good. This one I tried to keep shorter than the other one so that I could have more time to write the bonus chapter of trouble. I do after all want to go to sleep tonight before 10. Thanks for being so supportive with this story. There are a lot of ways I could go with this story and I'm willing to write it if you guys will read it. Anyway be sure to review and or PM me with any possible ideas that you guys have. Love you all and until next time, happy reading. **_

_**P.S. I don't know anything alcohol. It's a party of course there will be something alcoholic to drink, so I chose beer, trying to play it safe. **_


End file.
